


Look

by Desuke



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bottom!Karna, Explicit Language, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, SiegKarna, Top!Sieg
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Karena Sieg sadar. Besok... dan mungkin besoknya lagi. Kedua matanya akan bergerak lagi secara insting untuk menatap bagian-bagian lain di tubuh Karna. Seperti penasaran dan rasa itu terus mendalam hari demi hari, Sieg tidak bisa berhenti. Insting yang tidak pernah Sieg kira akan memilikinya dalam waktu dekat... terlebih pada seseorang yang seharusnya hanyalah sosok ayah asuhnya.Sieg tidak mengerti."Karna..."Sungguh."...aku takut."Dan dia tidak mungkin bisa menanyakannya pada pria itu.





	Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yami Youichi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yami+Youichi).



Suara petir menyambar di luar pada suatu malam yang berkabung.

Pada malam yang berkabung ini... pemuda kecil berambut cokelat di tengah ruangan itu duduk bersimpuh dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas kedua lututnya. Hanya diam memandang alas tatami di bawahnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan kondisinya itu, para pengunjung berpakaian hitam di sekelilingnya berbisik keras. Seolah sengaja agar anak berumur sekitar enam tahunan itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Kasihan sekali."

"Siapa yang bisa menyangka itu terjadi? Kecelakaan memang tidak bisa ditebak."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Anak malang itu telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya."

"Dia tidak memiliki anggota keluarga lain?"

"Kurasa tidak, terakhir aku dengar keluarga besarnya semua ada di luar negeri. Mereka bertiga juga rencananya akan menyusul ke sana namun kecelakaan ini malah terjadi."

"Iya benar dan sampai sekarang dari keluarga besar itu tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi."

"Jadi..."

Secara bersamaan, orang-orang itu menoleh ke arah anak yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya di depan foto kedua orang tuanya.

"...siapa yang akan mengurus Sieg sekarang?"

Dan seakan merespon pertanyaan itu, anak berambut cokelat bernama Sieg tersebut menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dan meremas erat celana yang menutupi kedua lututnya. Kedua matanya yang sedari tadi bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan air mata kini mulai berkaca-kaca. Alisnya mulai bertaut sebelum dia menggertakkan giginya lalu menutupi kedua matanya dengan lengan kecilnya.

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketika dia mengeluarkan suara isakan pelannya. Telinganya semakin panas, begitu pula tatapan iba di sekelilingnya yang tidak bisa menolong sama sekali. Tangisan Sieg perlahan tapi pasti semakin keras seiring dengan ingatannya yang masih membekas saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Sieg masih ingat... adegan terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah ibunya yang melompat ke kursi belakang untuk memeluknya sementara sang ayah membanting setir dengan kuat. Dia berusaha menghindar dari truk-truk yang kehilangan kendali. Hanya saja tak peduli bagaimanapun usaha ayahnya, semua sudah terlambat. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi oleng, menabrak pagar lalu jatuh ke dalam jurang.

Untungnya cukup banyak saksi mata di sana sehingga mereka langsung menghubungi petugas untuk menolong mobil yang mengangkut satu keluarga tersebut. Begitu petugas datang, mereka memprioritaskan para orang-orang di dalamnya. Namun sekali lagi disayangkan... pria berambut putih panjang yang ditemukan di kursi sopir dan wanita berambut pirang di kursi belakang telah menghembuskan napas terakhir mereka dengan darah yang mengalir keluar dari kepala, mulut, hingga dada mereka.

Yang selamat hanyalah anak berumur enam tahun yang masih menangis keras di pelukan ibunya. Terlindung dari segala benturan yang kemungkinan besar diterima sang ibu saat memeluknya dengan kuat. Hal yang membuat semua orang menebak bahwa anak itu akan mengalami trauma yang cukup mendalam.

Seandainya bisa, Sieg ingin sekali menghapus semua ingatan itu dan menangis sekeras mungkin. Tidak peduli jika tidak ada orang yang akan menghampirinya lalu berusaha membantunya. Sieg tidak peduli dan tidak akan meminta.

Satu-satunya yang dia inginkan hanyalah kedua orang tuanya kembali untuk menjemputnya.

Ya, seharusnya mereka semua pergi bersama.

Kenapa orang tuanya harus meninggalkannya sendirian?

Kenapa dia ada di sini sekarang?

Kenapa?

"Huwaaaaa! Ayah! Ibu! Aaaaaaa!"

Mendongakkan kepalanya, Sieg telah membuka mulutnya dan menangis dengan keras. Para orang asing di sekitarnya menatapnya panik namun bimbang di tengah kebingungan antara harus mendekatinya atau membiarkannya menangis mengeluarkan segala emosinya. Mereka akhirnya terpaku di tempat sembari memasang ekspresi sedih sementara.

Tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli padanya. Begitu acara berkabung ini selesai dan hujan di luar telah reda, semua orang akan meninggalkannya satu persatu. Menariknya kembali pada kenyataan bahwa dia telah sendirian di dunia ini tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Biar saja.

Jika memang tidak ada yang peduli, maka biarkan saja dia menangis seperti ini sampai air matanya mengering. Begitulah yang Sieg tanamkan di dalam kepalanya.

...Setidaknya sampai seseorang menyentuh kepalanya.

Sieg belum benar-benar berhenti menangis, walau begitu dia berusaha meredakan isakannya sebelum membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Seorang pria telah ikut duduk di sampingnya entah sejak kapan. Sieg menoleh bingung dan memperhatikan pria dengan rambut putih bergelombang itu. Ekspresi kedua matanya tertutup oleh bayangan rambutnya sendiri. Kepalanya sedikit bergerak ketika menyadari suara tangisan Sieg melemah.

"Namamu... Sieg?" tanyanya dengan suara berat yang belum pernah Sieg dengar sebelumnya.

Tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa, Sieg mengangguk pelan.

Pria misterius itu ikut menoleh sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi membuat dia harus sedikit menunduk untuk melihat Sieg di sampingnya. Lama Sieg melihat wajah pria itu dengan kedua iris mata yang membulat sampai senyuman tipis terlihat di wajahnya yang terasa sedingin es.

"Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu," gumamnya seolah membaca pikiran Sieg. Dia kembali menghadap depan, kedua matanya yang beriris biru keabuan menatap teduh foto orang tua Sieg, "sejujurnya aku pikir kita akan bertemu lebih lama lagi. Tapi ternyata, Siegfried pergi lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan." Tambahnya sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

Mendengar nama yang dia kenal, Sieg reflek membuka mulutnya, "Paman... kenal ayah?"

Suara serak Sieg membuat dia membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh lagi, "...Iya," jawabnya pelan. Dia memperhatikan wajah Sieg dengan dalam sampai anak itu memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang ekspresi bingung. Melihat ini, dia kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "sejak lulus SMA, kami mulai jarang bertemu dan hanya saling menyapa via  _email._ Kami memiliki kesibukan masing-masing sehingga aku selalu menolak permintaan Siegried untuk bertemu sejak kau lahir."

Jeda sejenak, pria itu terlihat menarik napasnya pelan.

"Tapi, dia sudah pergi lebih dulu sebelum aku bisa minta maaf untuk itu."

Ucapan pelan pria itu terdengar penuh penyesalan mendalam yang Sieg tidak bisa jelaskan. Dia sudah tidak menangis lagi, membiarkan jejak air mata di kedua pipinya, Sieg terus memperhatikan pria di sampingnya dengan penasaran. Mungkin karena menyadari tatapan itu, pria berambut putih yang sepertinya seumuran dengan ayahnya tersebut kembali melirik.

Sieg tersentak dan membuang wajahnya dengan panik. Memainkan jarinya sendiri dengan kikuk. Pria itu masih diam sampai dia teringat sesuatu, "Oh. Aku belum memberitahumu namaku."

Suaranya membuat Sieg kembali menoleh. Dan entah kenapa suara ayahnya saat mengatakan sesuatu padanya dulu sekali tiba-tiba terngiang di kepala Sieg.

" _Ayah ingin kau bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti... satu-satunya teman seperjuangan yang ayah akui."_

Di ingatan itu, sang ayah tersenyum tipis dengan kedua mata birunya yang lembut. Mengusap rambut cokelat Sieg di atas pangkuannya.

" _Dia bernama—"_

"Karna." Kata-kata ini membuat Sieg membuka mulutnya, "Dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau pernah mendengar namaku?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, tidak terlalu terkejut melihat ekspresi Sieg yang kaget mendengar namanya.

Tanpa ragu, Sieg mengangguk, "Ayah pernah bercerita tentangmu." Jawabnya apa adanya. Karna sempat membuka mulutnya sebelum dia tersenyum tipis.

"...Ya. Tentu saja." Gumamnya pelan. Sieg masih memiringkan kepalanya bingung tanpa melepas perhatiannya dari Karna.

Entah kenapa Sieg yakin Karna sama sekali tidak memiliki niat jahat dan dia bisa mempercayainya. Rasanya seperti Sieg lebih memilih mengikuti instingnya daripada mengikuti kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya. Kenyataan bahwa dia belum sepenuhnya mengenal laki-laki bernama Karna ini.

Mereka berdua tetap diam dengan posisi itu sampai akhirnya acara berkabung ini selesai. Karna masih terlihat tidak melakukan gerakan apapun selain duduk bersimpuh, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya di depan foto Siegfried dan istrinya. Sieg juga hanya melihat ke arah foto keluarganya lalu Karna secara bergantian, terus begitu dengan ekspresi penasaran yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka telah pergi satu persatu. Melihat masih ada orang dewasa di samping Sieg dan sepertinya mereka berdua saling kenal, membuat orang-orang itu sedikit lebih tenang untuk meninggalkan mereka.

Di saat semua orang itu telah menghilang, Sieg kembali teringat dengan posisinya. Ya, cepat atau lambat... Karna di sampingnya pun akan meminta izin untuk pergi. Atau paling tidak, dia akan mengantar Sieg ke tempat tetangga terdekatnya dan menitipkannya di sana.

Tidak ada yang membutuhkannya. Kenyataan bahwa dia masih hidup seperti ini hanya akan merepotkan semuanya.

Benar, 'kan? Ayah, ibu—

"Sieg."

Suara Karna membuat tubuh Sieg yang memejamkan kedua matanya erat karena takut itu berhenti bergetar. Membuka kedua matanya, Sieg menoleh dengan kedua alis yang bertaut.

Sieg tahu dia tidak akan pernah lupa—

"Maukah... kau tinggal bersamaku?"

—iris  _greyish blue_  yang memberinya alasan untuk tetap hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Fate/Grand Order © TYPE-MOON** _

_**Prompt © Yami Youichi** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Main Pair : SiegKarna (Sieg x Karna)_

_Genres : Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate : M_

_Warnings : Sexual scene, semi-OOC, harsh languages_

_**.** _

_**Fanfic Trade for Yami Youichi** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**LOOK** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lembar baru telah dimulai.

Seluruh peninggalan Siegfried dan istrinya disimpan sebagai tabungan investasi jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sieg—mengikuti arahan yang diberikan dari keluarga besarnya. Entah bagaimana, ternyata mereka semua terutama orang tua Siegfried telah mengenal Karna dengan baik. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka langsung setuju begitu Karna menawarkan diri untuk merawat Sieg dari seberang telepon.

Hal ini membuat Sieg selalu bertanya-tanya setiap memperhatikan Karna.

...Apa benar ayahnya dan laki-laki itu memang sangat dekat?

Sieg cukup tahu pasti bagaimana ayahnya. Sifatnya di rumah dan di luar hampir tidak terlalu berbeda. Siegfried adalah pria yang tidak banyak bicara dan hampir selalu menunjukkan emosi dengan sikap ala kadarnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan ibunya yang murah senyum dan sangat pengertian.

Walau begitu, tetap saja Sieg mengambil sekitar tujuh puluh persen sifat ayahnya. Dan karena sifat mereka yang hampir sama, Sieg tahu ayahnya bukan tipe yang bisa memiliki teman dekat. Hampir semua rekan kerja sang ayah hanya pernah terlihat berjalan sekali-dua kali dengannya. Pengecualian jika 'teman dekat' itu memiliki sifat yang aktif, ceria, dan mau sabar mengikuti Siegfried yang kaku itu kemana-mana.

Apakah kau tahu?

Karna adalah kebalikan dari semuanya.

Semakin diperhatikan, rasanya semakin aneh. Sifat Karna yang cenderung pendiam hampir tidak jauh beda darinya, dia jarang bicara atau menceritakan sesuatu, jika diingat-ingat mungkin yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya sekedar perintah. Selain itu, Karna juga jarang tersenyum. Dia memberi Sieg kebebasan untuk belajar sendiri dan bertanya jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya bingung.

Tapi selain itu, sisanya... mereka masih memiliki dunia masing-masing.

Atau setidaknya itu yang Sieg pikir.

"Aku pulang."

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyusul setelah Sieg mengatakan itu. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah yang sederhana dan berukuran sedang, tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil. Mengingat rumah ini hanya ditinggali oleh dua orang, tentu saja ukurannya sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tidak mendengar sedikitpun suara yang membalas ucapannya membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu terdiam sebelum melepas sepatunya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Membereskan seragam sekolahnya, Sieg kemudian mengenakan pakaian bebasnya yang biasa dipakai di rumah. Setelah itu, dia pergi ke dapur dan membuka kulkas di sana.

"...Malam ini Karna pulang jadi..." bergumam sendiri, Sieg memegang dagunya sembari memperhatikan bahan-bahan makanan yang ada. Dia tersenyum tipis begitu menentukan pilihannya, "...kare tidak masalah, 'kan?" tanyanya, yang lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah mengambil bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan, Sieg mulai memotong bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk kare. Dia telah menyalakan TV dan memilih berita sore yang ada di sana. Sembari menonton, tangan Sieg terus bergerak untuk mempersiapkan  _menu_ makan malam mereka pada hari ini.

Berita telah selesai lalu saluran TV di seberangnya menayangkan drama singkat. Di saat yang sama, Sieg telah memasukkan seluruh bahan karenya ke dalam panci. Mengaduk kare yang telah dicampur berbagai bumbu itu, Sieg melihat ke arah TV. Kedua iris merah kecokelatannya terpaku pada adegan seorang anak—yang mungkin masih berumur sekitar tujuh tahun—sedang berpegangan tangan dengan ayahnya, berjalan bersama melewati gerbang sekolah.

Sekilas tangan Sieg berhenti... melihat ayah dan anak itu seperti sosok dirinya dan Siegfried dulu. Sebelum akhirnya sang ayah berganti posisi dengan Karna.

Jika diingat lagi, rasanya seperti baru kemarin Karna menjemput dan mengantar Sieg pulang-pergi dari sekolah ke rumahnya. Sieg tidak akan lupa hari pertama dia masuk sekolah lagi setelah kepergian orang tuanya. Waktu itu dia sempat kebingungan untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya, tapi Sieg tetap menyimpannya dalam hati tanpa bisa mengutarakannya. Tidak mau merepotkan Karna yang masih dianggap orang asing olehnya.

Setidaknya sampai Karna tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sieg tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Menoleh canggung, Sieg tidak dapat melihat ekspresi yang dipasang Karna. Tapi akhirnya dia meraih tangan yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu perlahan tapi pasti. Hanya sekedar memegang kelingking dan jari manis. Menggenggamnya erat untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah getaran di tubuh Sieg berhenti, mereka mulai berjalan bersama memasuki sekolah baru itu.

Ya. Kenangan yang cukup memalukan. Mengingat itu, Sieg mendengus pelan dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia kembali membukanya untuk melihat kematangan kare yang dibuatnya. Terus begitu sampai akhirnya semua telah siap, Sieg mematikan kompor lalu pergi ke kamar untuk mengerjakan PR-nya hari ini.

Langit di luar kamar Sieg semakin gelap. Entah sudah berapa lama Sieg tenggelam dengan PR-nya sendiri sampai—

_**TING TONG** _

Suara bel tersebut membuat Sieg membuka mulutnya. Dia menegakkan posisi duduknya sebelum berdiri lalu berlari cepat ke arah pintu. Membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa, dia tersenyum lebar melihat salah satu penghuni rumah ini berdiri sembari menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Melihat Sieg membuka pintu, Karna tersenyum tipis, "Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang." Balas Sieg dengan cepat. Tanpa diminta, dia membawakan tas kerja Karna sementara pria berumur sekitar tiga puluh hingga empat puluh tahunan itu masuk dan membuka sepatunya. Sieg menutup pintu lalu menguncinya, "Kau datang lebih cepat dari perkiraanku." ucap Sieg lagi.

Karna tidak menjawab sampai dia meletakkan sepasang sepatunya dengan rapi di dalam rak, "Kau tidak senang aku pulang lebih cepat?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh.

Mendengar ini, Sieg sedikit terkesiap, "Eh? Ti-Tidak, justru sebaliknya," jawabnya sedikit panik. Karna menoleh dengan ekspresi datar. Sieg melirik ke bawah, "aku baru saja berpikir akan menghangatkan karenya lagi kalau kau belum pulang. Karena itu—"

"Oh, kau membuatkan kare?" potong Karna sebelum Sieg kebingungan memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk alasannya. Pertanyaan Karna membuat Sieg menyipitkan kedua matanya sebelum tertawa kaku. Karna kembali tersenyum, "Terima kasih ya." Ucapnya tulus dan menjulurkan tangannya.

Sieg membuka kedua matanya ketika tangan Karna menyentuh pucuk kepalanya. Karna mengusap kepalanya pelan, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan saat memuji Sieg yang baru saja melakukan perbuatannya dengan benar. Awalnya Karna melakukannya dengan sangat kaku, hingga akhirnya dia semakin terbiasa. Membuat gestur ini menjadi salah satu  _trademark_ yang membuat Sieg yakin Karna telah berusaha untuk menyenangkan hatinya walau tidak seberapa.

Menyadari perbuatan yang tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali tinggal bersama ini... membuat Sieg tersenyum tipis.

Sejenak suasana di antara mereka terasa begitu tenang sampai Karna kembali menarik tangannya, "Kau tambah tinggi." Ujarnya pelan, sadar bahwa dia kini menatap Sieg sejajar di hadapannya. Entah kata-kata itu sekedar gumamannya atau Karna memang sedang menyatakan sesuatu yang belum jelas di antara mereka.

Sieg kembali menatap iris biru keabuan di depannya dengan dalam, "Tentu saja. Aku sudah kelas tiga SMA." Responnya sebelum tertawa kecil. Karna sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sieg memeluk tas kerja Karna di depan dadanya, "Duduklah. Aku akan mengambil—"

"Tunggu, Sieg. Sepertinya kau harus menghangatkan karenya lagi," ucapan Karna membuat Sieg berhenti lari dan menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Karna yang telah berjalan sembari melonggarkan dasi di kerah kemejanya, "aku ingin mandi dulu." Ucapnya datar dengan kedua mata terpejam.

Sieg membuka mulutnya dan tersenyum, "Kalau begitu biar kusiapkan dulu kamar mandinya." Dia meletakkan tas Karna ke atas meja lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Karna tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya duduk di salah satu sofa di sana sembari membuka Hpnya untuk mengecek apakah ada pemberitahuan lain yang menyangkut pekerjaannya sebelum menelusuri berita-berita terkini.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sieg telah kembali sembari melepaskan lipatan lengan bajunya, "Air hangatnya sudah siap." Karna mengangguk dan meletakkan Hpnya sebelum berdiri, "baju gantimu juga sudah tersedia di sana." Tambah Sieg setelah Karna berjalan melewatinya.

"Ya, terima kasih." Balas Karna sekedarnya. Sudah terbiasa, Sieg hanya memasang senyum kecilnya sampai Karna menghilang dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Sieg ke dapur lagi untuk menghangatkan kare dan menyiapkan peralatan makan selagi Karna mandi. Selama memasak, tak ada suara lain di sekitar Sieg selain suara peralatan yang saling bersentuhan dan suara air dari kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Karna di posisi lain pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Hari-hari yang terus berjalan dengan tenang seperti biasa ini tidak terasa akan mengalami perubahan dalam waktu dekat. Tanpa ingin terlalu memikirkannya, mereka berdua terus menjalani kebiasaan ini seolah akan terus berlangsung selamanya. Di tempat yang terpisah, mereka tenggelam di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Detik di jarum jam kembali bergerak begitu Karna berdiri dari dalam  _bath tub_ miliknya. Mengenakan pakaian yang ada di sana, Karna berjalan keluar dengan handuk di tangannya. Mengusap sebagian rambutnya yang masih basah, Karna berjalan keluar dan melihat Sieg telah merapikan meja makan. Piring dengan  _menu_ makan malam mereka hari ini telah siap di depan dua kursi yang kosong.

Sieg menoleh dan tersenyum tipis. Tanpa kata-kata yang tidak perlu, Karna langsung menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk di sana. Membiarkan handuknya masih mengalungi lehernya, dia memposisikan dirinya di depan piring dengan nasi kare di atasnya. Sieg masih diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Karna sebelum dia sendiri ikut duduk pada kursi di seberang ayah pengasuhnya tersebut.

Setelah duduk pun, dia tidak langsung menyentuh makanannya. Masih menunggu reaksi Karna akan rasa masakannya... setidaknya sampai tiba-tiba kedua mata Sieg teralihkan pada ujung-ujung rambut putih yang masih basah itu.

Bulir-bulir air jatuh dari ujung rambut mengenai leher putih bersih Karna yang terekspos jelas berkat baju  _T-shirt_ hitam longgar yang dikenakannya.

Entah kenapa Sieg tidak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya. Perlahan tapi pasti dia mulai terlarut dengan air yang kini jatuh mengenai tengkuk, tulang belikat, lalu—

"Kau ada peningkatan," Sieg mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika dia tersentak. Sementara itu, Karna sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, "rasa kare buatanmu sudah semakin tepat, Sieg." Ucapnya sembari menatap iris merah kecokelatan di depannya dengan iris biru keabuan miliknya.

Dalam keadaan yang sedikit canggung, Sieg sedikit bimbang harus merasa tersanjung atau tegang karena merasa ketahuan telah diam-diam melakukan hal yang—mungkin—tidak seharusnya. Melirik ke arah lain, Sieg dapat menimimalisir warna merah di kedua pipinya dan reflek menjawab, "Tepat itu... maksudnya enak, 'kan?"

Bodoh. Bukan itu—

"Hm?" Karna memiringkan kepalanya, "Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawabnya—lebih ambigu.

Tidak peduli jika jawabannya semakin membingungkan pemuda di depannya, Karna mengambil suapan selanjutnya. Melihat Karna tidak menyadari gelagat anehnya membuat Sieg diam-diam menghela napas lega. Memutuskan untuk melupakannya, Sieg ikut mengambil sendok dan garpu miliknya lalu memakan nasi karenya sendiri.

Tidak ada suara lagi di antara mereka selain suara benda aluminium yang bersentuhan dengan piring kaca tersebut. Setengah dari makanan mereka sudah akan habis ketika Karna kembali membuka mulutnya, "Minggu ini... kau ada acara?"

Secara reflek, Sieg menghentikan laju sendok di depan mulutnya, "Hah?"

Karna membalik sendok dan garpunya di atas piring setelah nasi karenya habis, "Sudah lama kita tidak pergi keluar bersama lagi, 'kan? Kupikir tidak ada salahnya sesekali  _refreshing_ mengingat kita sudah semakin sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing," ekspresinya masih datar meskipun kini dia telah melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, "Oh, atau kau memang ingin fokus belajar untuk ujian akhirmu?" tanyanya.

Sieg merapatkan bibirnya dan melirik ke arah lain ketika berpikir, "Tidak juga... jika kau memintaku, aku siap pergi kemanapun." Jawabnya apa adanya. Lalu dia tersenyum, "lagipula aku sudah belajar setiap hari. Tidak ada salahnya sesekali menerima libur dan bersantai." Ucapnya dengan kedua mata menyipit senang.

Hanya saja entah mengapa jawaban Sieg itu membuat bibir atas dan bawah Karna sedikit terpisah. Setidaknya sebelum dia tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "...Kau tidak pernah berubah ya." Bisiknya pelan hingga Sieg tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Namun sebelum Sieg sempat merespon, Karna sudah lebih dulu menambahkan, "Baiklah, ada tempat wisata baru yang sepertinya menarik di salah satu  _platform_ berita. Aku akan mengeceknya." Dia berdiri dari kursinya, "Terima kasih atas masakannya, Sieg." Ucapnya sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, iya. Sama-sama..." melihat punggung Karna yang akan menjauh, Sieg reflek memanggil namanya, "...Ka-Karna?"

"Hn?"

Karna berhenti dan menoleh. Rambutnya sudah lebih kering dari sebelumnya. Melihat tatapan Karna terarah lagi padanya, membuat Sieg reflek menatap piring-piring kosong di tangannya, "Itu... err..." mengeratkan genggamannya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya lagi. Memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata milik pengasuhnya selama dua belas tahun ini.

"...terima kasih."

Untuk seluruh perbuatan Karna yang sudah tidak mungkin lagi dihitung jari.

...Sieg bahkan sudah tidak tahu bagaimana lagi mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih yang luar biasa dan terus membuncah di balik dadanya.

Tidak peduli berapa kalipun dia mengucapkannya... dia tahu semua ini tidak akan pernah cukup.

Walau begitu, Karna tetaplah Karna. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, pria yang telah berumur itu berjalan mendekati Sieg dan mengusap kepalanya singkat, "Aku sudah bilang jangan terus-terusan mengucapkannya." Menatap Karna dengan alis bertaut, pria itu memejamkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum, "Kau anak Siegfried, sahabat terbaik yang pernah kupunya. Aku melakukan semua ini karena keinginanku sendiri dan tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar ini, Sieg menoleh saat Karna hendak meninggalkannya lagi, "Ta-Tapi—" ucapannya tidak membuat Karna berhenti dan Sieg terus melanjutkan, "—sudah terlalu banyak yang kau lakukan untukku, Karna. Aku... Aku sudah dewasa sekarang. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lebih lama lagi. Jadi—"

Langkah Karna terhenti dan Sieg reflek menghentikan kata-katanya.

Karna masih belum membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga Sieg perlahan melanjutkan, "—aku berniat... untuk tinggal sendiri dengan uang peninggalan ayah dan ibu, bekerja sampingan, lalu—"

"Tinggal sendiri?" Karna terus berbicara dengan membelakangi Sieg, "Kau masih SMA. Status dimana kau masih harus hidup di bawah pengawasan orang tua. Kau pikir kau sudah dewasa dengan status seperti ini?"

Sieg terdiam seribu bahasa dan menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Tubuhmu mungkin bertambah besar, tapi kau masih anak kecil di dalam." Terlihat tidak peduli jika kata-katanya terdengar menyakitkan, Karna melanjutkan langkahnya, "Kita bicarakan ini lagi nanti jika kau benar-benar siap, Sieg." Ujarnya tegas dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Akhirnya tanpa bisa membalas, Sieg hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dia berniat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk meletakkan piring-piring kotor tersebut ke tempat pencucian sampai suara Karna membuatnya berhenti, "...Selamat malam. Aku tidur duluan." Lalu suara pintu yang dibuka terdengar, Karna memasuki kamarnya, dan menutupi pintunya.

"Ya. Selamat tidur." Gumam Sieg pelan meski tahu Karna tidak akan mendengarnya. Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mencuci piring kotor dan membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Sieg tahu meski saat ini suasana di antara mereka menegang, besok pagi semua akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Lagipula salahnya dia sendiri menyinggung hal yang cukup sensitif di antara mereka. Menghela napas pada dirinya sendiri, Sieg kembali duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Menatap soal-soal di buku PR yang seharusnya dia kumpulkan besok.

...Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam kepalanya.

Mengerang keras, Sieg menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas buku. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sekedar beristirahat sejenak. Sampai pemandangan leher jenjang putih Karna yang sebelumnya dia lihat di ruang makan tadi datang kembali memenuhi kepalanya.

Reflek membuka kedua matanya dengan cepat, Sieg langsung bangkit dan memegang kepalanya sendiri. Dia menggertakkan giginya dan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Berusaha menghapus ingatan itu dari kepalanya.

Ya, mungkin memang ingatan itu akan hilang—

—walau hanya sesaat.

Karena Sieg sadar. Besok... dan mungkin besoknya lagi. Kedua matanya akan bergerak lagi secara insting untuk menatap bagian-bagian lain di tubuh Karna. Seperti penasaran dan rasa itu terus mendalam hari demi hari, Sieg tidak bisa berhenti. Insting yang tidak pernah Sieg kira akan memilikinya dalam waktu dekat... terlebih pada seseorang yang seharusnya hanyalah sosok ayah asuhnya.

Sieg tidak mengerti.

"Karna..."

Sungguh.

"...aku takut."

Dan dia tidak mungkin bisa menanyakannya pada pria itu.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"SIIIIIIIEEEEEGGGG!"

Teriakan yang sangat kencang dan penuh energi pada hari itu mungkin hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang terpilih di dunia ini. Dan karena dia menyebut nama Sieg, pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun itu sudah bisa langsung menebak siapa di antara segelintir teman yang dekat dengannya.

Tidak perlu hitungan detik sampai seseorang menyambar lengannya dan memeluknya, "Selamat pagi, Sieg!" tetap memasang ekspresi tenang dan hanya menoleh pelan, Sieg memasang senyum pertamanya pada hari ini melihat temannya tersebut, "Hei, hei, kau sudah mengerjakan PR biologimu?" tanyanya langsung tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tangan Sieg sementara mereka terus berjalan menuju kelas.

"Sudah. Walau ada beberapa jawaban yang aku tidak yakin," jawabnya apa adanya, "um Astolfo, bisakah kau melepaskanku?" tanyanya hati-hati sembari berusaha menarik tangannya dari pemuda cantik berambut merah muda panjang itu.

"Oh! Kau benar, hahahaha maaf maaf!" Astolfo melepaskan kedua tangannya lalu berjalan di samping Sieg, "Ngomong-ngomong, Sieg~"

"Hm?"

Melihat Sieg kembali fokus melihatnya, Astolfo menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan senang, "Aku boleh—"

"Tidak."

"Eeh? Aku belum selesai bicara—"

"Kau sudah berjanji kemarin untuk tidak menyalin PR-ku lagi, Astolfo." Tepat sasaran, laki-laki berambut panjang dikepang itu terhentak dan melihat ke arah lain dengan panik, "Lagipula kita kelas tiga sekarang. Kau harus fokus belajar sendiri demi masa depan kita masing-masing atau kau akan terus bergantung padaku." Jelas Sieg yang tetap berekspresi datar dan sangat tenang menatap jalan di depannya.

Mendengar ini, tentu saja Astolfo tidak bisa mengelak. Dia menggenggam erat lengan ranselnya dengan kuat sebelum mengerang, "Ukh... aaaaa! Kenapa kau harus selalu serius seperti ini sih!?" mereka sedang berada di depan loker ketika Astolfo tiba-tiba memeluk lengan Sieg lagi—kali ini lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, "Baiklah, maafkan aku! Tapi tapi, tolonglah temanmu ini sekali lagiii saja! Huwee, waktunya tidak mungkin cukup jika aku mengerjakannya sendiri sekarang! Tolong aku Sieg, kumohon huwaaaa!"

Tentu saja kegaduhan yang dihasilkan Astolfo di lorong sekolah mereka ini mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Sieg berusaha menenangkan Astolfo yang berteriak semakin kencang sembari mencoba menarik tangannya kembali. Sebagian orang-orang di sana ada yang tertawa kecil melihat kekonyolan dua teman baik itu, namun ada juga yang tidak peduli karena sudah terbiasa.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa Sieg, laki-laki berambut cokelat yang pendiam dan kalem itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahan dengan Astolfo—setidaknya di sekolah ini.

Masih jadi misteri bagaimana sampai sekarang Sieg sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan untuk meninggalkan teman agresifnya yang terkadang bisa sangat menyebalkan itu.  _Well,_ setidaknya Astolfo masih memiliki lebih banyak penggemar daripada Sieg. Walau mayoritas dari para penggemar Astolfo sendiri adalah laki-laki.

Yang jelas suara mereka menggema di lorong sampai tawa seseorang menghentikan keduanya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kalian memang dekat sekali ya," ucapnya dengan nada yang lembut. Perempuan berambut pirang panjang dan dikepang hingga pinggangnya itu memiringkan kepalanya, "selamat pagi, Sieg, Astolfo."

Sieg membuka mulutnya menyadari seseorang yang dikenalnya. Astolfo tersenyum lebih lebar lalu melepas pegangannya dari Sieg, "Ooh! Jeanne!" teriaknya memanggil nama ketua kelas mereka tersebut. Dia segera meraih tangan Jeanne dan menggenggamnya erat, "Dengar deh, Sieg tidak mau membantuku! Dia dingin sekali!" rengeknya.

Jeanne d'Arc tertawa kecil dan membalas genggaman Astolfo, "Tapi, Sieg juga tidak salah," ucap gadis itu. Dia menatap Sieg di belakang Astolfo, "kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri, benar 'kan, Sieg?" tanyanya.

Mendapat pertanyaan yang tidak diperkirakannya ini membuat Sieg sedikit tersentak dan menatap kedua iris  _violet_ di depannya, "Ya... benar." Jawabnya dengan nada rancu sebelum melihat ke arah lain.

Jawaban Sieg dengan nada aneh itu tidak begitu menangkap perhatian ketika Astolfo kembali berteriak, "Aaah, sampai kau juga, Jeanne~~" memasang ekspresi cemberut, Astolfo memajukan bibirnya lalu melepas tangan Jeanne. Memegang kedua pinggangnya dan membuang wajahnya, "huh! Iya deh, di mata Jeanne, tuan Sieg yang tampan selalu benar! Hmph!"

Sieg menoleh lagi pada temannya itu dan menaikkan kedua alisnya. Tanda bahwa dia tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Astolfo sebelumnya, "Hm?"

Tapi, sebelum Astolfo bisa menambahkan, Jeanne tiba-tiba berteriak dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "E-Eeeh? Kau ngomong apa, Al!? Bukan seperti itu!" teriaknya panik dengan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya. Dia melihat Sieg yang perhatiannya kembali teralihkan padanya sebelum melihat sekitar dengan sedikit kikuk, "Kalau Sieg melakukan hal yang salah, aku juga tidak akan membelanya. Ja-Jangan salah paham!" ujarnya dengan dua tangan mengepal di depan dadanya.

Tentu saja gerak-gerik itu tidak akan lolos dari kedua mata Astolfo yang sangat teliti memperhatikan sekitarnya. Pemuda cantik itu menyeringai lalu menempelkan bahunya dengan bahu Jeanne, "Hmm~? Jangan malu-malu, aku tahu kok~" goda Astolfo yang semakin dekat hingga akhirnya mulutnya tepat berada di depan telinga Jeanne.

"Ta-Tahu apa?"

Astolfo tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya, "Kau—"

"Jeanne?"

Suara seseorang di belakang mereka itu reflek membuat Jeanne berteriak kaget. Dia menarik diri dari pegangan Astolfo dengan muka memerah dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, "Oh, ah Shi-Shiro?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tenang.

Kotomine Shiro sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. Laki-laki berambut putih  _spike_ dan menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas itu berjalan menghampiri Jeanne dengan tumpukan buku di tangannya, "Pak guru Kiritsugu memanggil kita berdua. Err, apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?" tanyanya setelah memastikan seluruh pandangan menatap ke arahnya dengan penasaran.

Jeanne dengan cepat memegang bahu Shiro dan membalikkan tubuhnya, "Ti-Tidak ada kok, kau datang tepat waktu—maksudku, kita harus segera menemui Kiritsugu," jawab Jeanne dengan panik dan mencoba tertawa meski kaku. Dia terus berjalan sembari mendorong punggung Shiro ke depannya saat menoleh ke belakang, "sampai jumpa lagi di kelas ya!" ucapnya dengan suara yang masih terdengar dipaksakan untuk ceria.

Meski hanya sekilas, Sieg dapat merasakan tatapannya bertabrakan dengan kedua mata Jeanne. Setidaknya sampai Jeanne kembali tersentak, wajahnya memerah lalu dia buru-buru menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke depan. Terus berjalan seperti itu sampai pasangan ketua dan wakil ketua kelas tersebut menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Sieg masih diam di posisinya sampai Astolfo menghela napas panjang, "Dasar, kelihatan jelas sekali sih," dia menoleh pada Sieg yang telah memperhatikannya pula, "bagaimana kau akan merespon itu, Sieg?" tanyanya dengan nada jahil seraya membuka lokernya sendiri.

"...Apanya?"

"Masih bertanya? Tentu saja tentang Jeanne!" balas Astolfo dengan semangat sebelum meletakkan tasnya di dalam loker, "Dia jelas sekali menyimpan perasaan padamu, kau akan membalasnya atau bagaimana?" tanyanya sembari berkacak pinggang.

Kali ini Sieg mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "...Aku tidak mengerti." Jawabnya jujur setelah lama terdiam. Sieg membuka lokernya sendiri dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Astolfo, "Memangnya perasaan apa yang kau maksud?"

Astolfo memberi jeda sejenak dengan memasang ekspresi terkejut yang dilebih-lebihkan. Melihat ini, Sieg semakin bingung. Apalagi ketika Astolfo memastikan, "Serius, Sieg?" yang ditanya tetap pada ekspresi awalnya dan hanya mengangguk kaku, "Aah, ya sudah lupakan saja. Kau ini benar-benar aneh." Gerutunya kesal sebelum berjalan lebih dulu memasuki kelas.

Sieg berjalan mengikutinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Astolfo kembali mengejutkannya dengan tiba-tiba berbalik dan menatapnya dekat. Sangat dekat hingga ujung hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Dengar ya, Sieg. Kita ini masih muda. Tapi, masa-masa kita menjadi murid SMA sebentar lagi akan berakhir!" ucapnya dengan nada dalam yang penuh akan drama. Sieg hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya ketika Astolfo menyentuh bahunya dengan telunjuk, "Masa' kau tidak pernah menyukai seseorang sama sekali sih!? Memangnya hidupmu se-membosankan itu!?" tanyanya nyaris berteriak. Untungnya tidak ada yang mempedulikan mereka di dalam suasana kelas yang masih ramai ini.

Menautkan kedua alisnya, Sieg melirik ke arah lain, "Menyukai seseorang itu... memangnya seperti apa?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat kedua alis Astolfo tertarik. Dia membuka mulutnya sebelum tersenyum lebar, "Oh oh! Kau ingin mendengarku? Baiklah akan kuberitahu!" berdehem pelan, Astolfo menjelaskan dengan semangat, "Suka itu seperti... emm... ada seseorang yang selalu muncul di kepalamu. Tak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan, kau akan terus teringat dengannya. Kau selalu ingin bersamanya, selalu ingin di dekatnya, dan selalu ingin berbicara dengannya!"

Sieg diam mendengarkan dengan kedua mata yang lurus menatap Astolfo.

"Kau tidak mau sampai orang itu terluka, kau ingin selalu melindunginya, kau tidak mau meninggalkannya, dan kau ingin menyentuh tubuhnya—eh tunggu, sepertinya itu terlalu jauh. Jadi, hmm—"

Hanya saja, tanpa Astolfo sadari...

...Sieg membulatkan kedua iris mata merahnya.

"—aah! Pokoknya kurang lebih begitu! Karena itu Sieg, pasti ada 'kan seseorang yang sesuai dengan penjelasanku tadi?"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu masih diam.

"Aku yakin pasti ada! Kau hanya belum menyadarinya hehe!" ucap Astolfo cepat dengan semangat. Dia melihat ke arah tempat duduknya, "Oh ya Sieg, aku pinjam—"

_**GREK** _

"Ayo anak-anak, duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing."

Suara guru yang mendadak muncul seketika membuat suasana kelas hening dan para murid langsung kembali ke kursi mereka. Sieg dan Astolfo juga sama. Hanya saja Astolfo yang berteriak panik dan reflek menarik tangan Sieg sementara Sieg masih tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga dia duduk di kursinya.

Mengepal kedua tangannya yang telah dilipat di atas meja, Sieg memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Dan sesuai perkiraannya, sosok berambut putih itu muncul kembali di sana tanpa permisi.

Sieg menghela napas dan menoleh ke luar jendela di sampingnya. Menatap langit pagi yang cerah dengan awan dan burung-burung yang menemaninya. Ekspresi Sieg terlihat tidak tertarik sebelum dia kembali melihat guru yang sedang mengajar di depan kelas.

Seseorang yang selalu berada di dalam kepalanya... hanya pria yang telah memberi alasannya untuk hidup.

Ya.

Hanya Karna.

Tidak ada yang lain.

Tapi, kalau begitu... apakah ini berarti dia menyukai Karna?

...Entahlah.

Lupakan saja.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"...Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang sama untuk ke sekian kalinya, Sieg menahan diri untuk tidak menghela napas dan menoleh dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Setelah mengambil tas kerja Karna dan menyerahkannya pada sang pemilik, Sieg membalikkan tubuh Karna dan mendorongnya keluar.

"Tapi—"

"Ini tidak seberapa. Aku masih bisa berjalan sendiri ke sekolah jadi tidak masalah," ucapnya dengan cepat. Dia mengunci pintu rumah mereka sementara Karna diam menunggu di depan taxi yang telah dipesan sebelumnya. Sebelum Karna sempat mengeluarkan suara lagi, Sieg membuka pintu taxi dan langsung memaksa ayah asuhnya itu masuk ke dalam mobil, "kau harus menemui bos dinasmu itu, Karna." Ucapnya serius sembari memegangi sisi pintu mobil yang masih terbuka.

Karna masih diam dengan mulut terbuka, mencoba menatap lurus kedua mata Sieg yang membalasnya. Mencari kebohongan yang mungkin saja terselip di sana. Sampai akhirnya Karna mengernyitkan kedua alisnya ketika Sieg berkata lagi...

"Percayalah padaku," menyipitkan kedua matanya, Sieg menambahkan, "aku sudah bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, Karna."

Dan kali ini, Sieg tidak mau membiarkan Karna membalas kata-katanya. Dia langsung berdiri tegak untuk menutup pintu mobil. Namun sebelum tertutup rapat, Karna yang sepertinya telah menyerah akhirnya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan duduk lurus menghadap ke depan lalu berkata pelan, "Baiklah."

Kata yang singkat itu membuat tangan Sieg sempat berhenti dan pemuda itu menatap Karna dengan kedua iris merahnya. Dia tersenyum kecil lalu kembali merapatkan pintu mobil di depannya. Setelah tertutup, Sieg melangkah mundur dan memberi tanda pada supir bahwa dia sudah bisa membawa mobilnya.

Bahkan sampai mobil itu melaju pun, Karna tidak terlihat membuka jendela ataupun menoleh ke arahnya. Sieg tidak mempermasalahkannya. Selain sudah terbiasa, Sieg juga lebih memilih Karna melakukan itu daripada terus menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir yang sangat kentara. Walau begiu, Sieg tetap tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang terus menjauh sampai hilang ketika berbelok di ujung gang.

Menurunkan tangannya, Sieg menghela napas lega. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia berhasil meyakinkan Karna atau tidak, tapi yang jelas Karna tidak mungkin mundur dari rencananya untuk pergi keluar kota hari ini. Sieg masih tersenyum sampai tiba-tiba dia meringis dan memegang kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"Ugh... benar-benar..." memejamkan kedua matanya pelan, Sieg kembali menghela napasnya, "...gawat, sepertinya aku memang sakit." Gumamnya pelan tanpa berharap ada yang mendengarnya.

Hanya saja masih keras kepala, Sieg menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Ini belum apa-apa." Mengabaikan dalam telinganya yang telah berdengung, Sieg tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah. Yakin bahwa rasa sakit ini masih bisa dia tahan dan akan menghilang dengan sendirinya perlahan tapi pasti.

**#**

Selama di sekolah, Sieg terus diam di tempat duduknya. Beberapa anak menanyakan keadaannya mengingat wajahnya semakin pucat. Dan memang benar rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi, namun Sieg tetap mengabaikan berbagai pertolongan yang ditawarkan padanya.

Sampai akhirnya setelah susah payah melewati jalan pulang, Sieg berhasil masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Itupun dengan goyah, merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas di setiap langkahnya. Setelah berhasil mempersiapkan kebutuhannya untuk istirahat, Sieg berjalan menuju kasurnya sendiri lalu membanting tubuhnya di sana. Tidak peduli lagi dengan bagaimana posisinya, Sieg meraih bantal di dekatnya lalu memeluknya erat untuk menahan rasa sakit di dalam tubuhnya.

Ah.

Sieg masih ingat... bagaimana dia begitu membenci perasaannya saat merasa lemah seperti ini.

Memejamkan kedua matanya yang lelah, Sieg bergumam pelan, "Untung saja... Karna tidak ada di... sini," suaranya semakin pelan seiring dengan kesadarannya yang semakin hilang, "aku... tidak mau... merepotkannya terus..."

Tenggelam semakin dalam... hingga akhirnya Sieg tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi.

Waktu terus berjalan dan terasa begitu lama. Sieg tidak dapat mengingat apapun lagi. Di dalam bunga tidurnya, dia tidak dapat melihat apapun. Rasa berat di kepalanya membuat dia terus tertekan di atas tempat tidur. Satu hal yang masih Sieg yakini, setelah bangun nanti pasti dia akan sembuh. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Ya.

"...ngun."

Pasti begitu.

"Bangun..."

Setidaknya itu yang Sieg pikirkan.

"Bangun... Sieg."

Sampai dia melihat sekelebat cahaya yang perlahan tapi pasti semakin dekat dan jelas.

Kesadaran yang telah kembali padanya itu membawa Sieg mengedipkan kedua matanya pelan sebelum benar-benar bisa mengenali lokasinya berada. Ya, dia masih di dalam kamarnya sendiri, tapi rasanya posisi dia sekarang sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Dan lagi...

...ada iris mata berwarna biru keabuan yang melihatnya.

Sieg membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia benar-benar melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Secara reflek Sieg bangun dengan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kasur, "Karna?" bisiknya pelan dengan suara serak.

Pria berambut putih itu mengangguk, "Maaf telah membangunkanmu," Sieg masih belum membalas. Terlalu kaget di posisinya sekarang, "aku sudah membuatkan bubur. Lebih baik kau makan dulu. Tidak baik tidur terus dengan perut yang kosong." Jelasnya sembari berdiri.

"Tu-Tunggu," cegah Sieg cepat. Namun saat dia akan meraih tangan Karna yang hendak menjauh, dia mengerang pelan dan memegang kepalanya yang kembali terasa pusing. Melihat ini, Karna membuka mulutnya dan berhenti, "ke-kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah di luar kota sekarang?" tanyanya sembari menahan sakit.

Ekspresi Karna tidak berubah sama sekali mendengar pertanyaan itu. Seolah dia memang sudah menduganya akan datang. Karna melirik ke arah lain saat menjawab, "...Aku memundurkan tanggal  _meeting-_ nya."

Mendengar ini, Sieg yang kembali memegang kepalanya itu mendongak, "Eh? Kenapa—"

Karna menghela napas, "Kau terlalu banyak bertanya," dia meraih kepala Sieg dan mengusapnya dengan sedikit tekanan, "bersikaplah sesuai umurmu. Apa salahnya mengandalkan orang lain saat kau sedang sakit?" tanyanya. Meski sepertinya itu pertanyaan yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban karena Karna langsung pergi begitu saja setelah mengatakannya.

Sieg masih terdiam dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut memikirkan kata-kata Karna padanya. Tak lama setelah itu, Karna kembali dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya. Menyerahkannya pada Sieg, Karna pun duduk kembali di kursinya.

Beberapa saat menatap bubur di mangkuk itu, Sieg akhirnya meraih sendoknya. Masih banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya, namun dia memutuskan untuk menuruti Karna terlebih dahulu daripada memancing perdebatan yang tidak perlu. Dari sudut matanya, Sieg dapat merasakan Karna terus diam mengawasinya di setiap suapannya.

Rasa hangat dari bubur itu menyebar di dalam tubuhnya. Mengurangi tekanan di kepalanya, Sieg diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega.

Wajahnya mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis yang mengandung berbagai arti.

Sedikit... meski Sieg tidak benar-benar ingin mengakuinya—

—dia senang Karna memilih di sini bersamanya.

Tiga sendok bubur telah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Selama itu pula tidak ada yang berbicara di antara mereka. Hanya suara sendok yang bertemu dengan ujung mangkok mengisi keheningan di sini. Suapan keempat hampir masuk ke dalam mulut Sieg begitu gerakannya terhenti dan mengembalikan sendok itu ke atas mangkuk.

Melihat gerakan yang aneh ini, Karna menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Sieg masih diam tanpa mau menoleh. Hingga akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya, "Kenapa... kau melakukan semua ini?"

Suara Sieg memang pelan, namun Karna dapat mendengarnya dengan baik, "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya balik dengan nada yang ditekankan.

Terdiam sejenak, Sieg memegang sisi-sisi mangkuknya lebih erat, "Kau selalu merawat dan mengurusku dengan baik sampai saat ini. Dan... perlahan tapi pasti aku memang menganggapmu seperti ayahku sendiri." Ucapnya membuka suatu penjelasan yang cukup panjang.

Karna hanya diam.

"Setiap aku bertanya, kau selalu menjawab karena kau hanya ingin menjalankan peranmu sebagai sahabat baik ayahku. Walau aku sendiri meragukan kebenaran itu. Aku tidak tahu kau benar-benar sahabat ayahku atau bukan."

Menahan dirinya untuk tidak bergetar, Sieg meremas selimut di bawahnya.

"Aku tetap memutuskan untuk mempercayaimu. Tapi, aku masih tidak mengerti." Mendongakkan kepalanya, Sieg kembali menatap Karna dengan kedua alis bertaut, "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau terlalu sibuk dulu hingga tak bisa bertemu dengan ayahku. Jika kau memang sesibuk itu, lantas kenapa kau membawaku bersamamu? Bukankah justru aku akan semakin merepotkanmu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Pertanyaan Sieg membuat kedua ujung mata Karna sempat berkedut pelan. Tanpa menyadari itu, Sieg meneruskan, "Untuk apa kau melakukan semua kebaikan ini tanpa keuntungan apapun? Tidak ada yang bisa kuberikan untukmu, ayahku juga tidak memintamu untuk mengurusku," mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat, Sieg menambahkan dengan pelan, "jadi… kenapa kau begitu peduli?"

Awalnya tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa detik. Sieg nyaris berpikir Karna akan mengabaikannya lagi. Tapi—

"Apakah berbuat kebaikan membutuhkan alasan?"

Mendengar ini, Sieg membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu keras kepala. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkanmu. Mungkin kau mendapatkan sisi ini dari ayahmu." Karna menoleh ke arah lain sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat, "Kau memang terlalu baik dan bodoh seperti dirinya."

Setelah mengatakan kata-kata itu dengan sangat pelan, Karna tiba-tiba berdiri. Tanpa melihat Sieg lagi, Karna membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar. Dia mengucapkan sebaris kalimat terakhir sebelum menutup pintunya.

Tanda bahwa dia meminta Sieg untuk kembali diam dan memakan buburnya dengan tenang.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku memang hanya ingin membantu Siegfried. Hanya itu."

_**KLAP** _

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"… _Al, jika kau menyukai seseorang seperti yang kau bilang waktu itu… apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

" _Ng? Oh, tentu saja aku akan menyatakannya langsung! Lagipula aku tidak tahan menyimpan perasaan lama-lama, aku ingin segera mengetahui jawabannya!"_

Wajah Astolfo yang tersenyum cerah itu segera memenuhi kepala Sieg.

" _Kalau perasaan suka-ku terbalas, aku pasti senang sekali! Aku ingin segera ke tahap selanjutnya dan—"_

" _Bagaimana kalau dia tidak membalas perasaanmu?"_

Saat ini, senyuman di wajah Astolfo sempat menghilang. Dia menatap wajah Sieg beberapa saat sebelum tiba-tiba memasang senyuman sedih dan tertawa kecil.

" _Kalau begitu… apa boleh buat, 'kan?"_  dengan kedua mata yang menyipit meski kedua alisnya bertaut, Astolfo melanjutkan,  _"Mungkin aku harus—"_

.

.

.

"Sieg?"

Panggilan namanya itu membuat Sieg tersentak dari lamunannya. Sieg mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Karna yang telah berdiri di depannya dengan tas koper di tangannya.

Oh, benar.

Hari ini… dia akan pergi lagi.

Tak kunjung mendengar respon, Karna memiringkan kepalanya, "Ada apa, Sieg?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sieg tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tangannya. Karna awalnya masih diam karena ini bukan pertama kalinya Sieg memegang tangannya. Setidaknya sampai genggaman itu semakin menguat dan Karna bisa mulai memejamkan sebelah matanya menahan sakit.

"Sieg—"

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu." Kata-kata ini membuat Karna mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Bibir atas dan bawahnya terpisah, "Sampai kau menjawabku dengan jujur..."

Rahang bawah Sieg sempat mengeras.

"...apa hubunganmu dan ayah dulu?"

Masih diam beberapa saat, Karna menoleh ke arah lain seolah menghindar dari tatapan serius di depannya, "Sieg, aku harus bekerja—"

"Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, aku akan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri." Sieg menggenggam tangan yang kini terasa lebih kecil dari miliknya itu semakin kuat, "Dari tatapanmu padaku, dari semua perlakuanmu padaku, dari semua sentuhanmu... aku tidak ingin memikirkan ini. Tapi... mungkinkah kau..."

Jeda sejenak, Sieg merasa mulutnya mengering. Walau begitu, dia tetap harus mengatakannya.

"...memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman... dengan ayah?"

Entah bagaimana mereka merasakan waktu di sekitar mereka langsung berhenti seketika. Baik Sieg dan Karna, tidak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi mereka. Karna terlihat menggenggam lengan tas di bahunya semakin kuat. Tangannya di genggaman Sieg mengepal erat.

"Kau benar-benar... keras kepala."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Karna mengatup rapat bibirnya dan mengangguk.

Sieg bisa merasakan kedua iris merahnya membulat sempurna. Karna masih tidak melihatnya, namun gerakan yang mengkonfirmasi semua pertanyaannya itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Sieg menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik tangannya pelan.

"Jadi, memang begitu." Mendengar ini, Karna menoleh. Namun dia tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi pemuda yang menundukkan kepalanya tersebut selain senyuman yang menahan sakit itu, "Sudah kuduga kau memang tidak mungkin merawatku sampai sekarang jika kalian hanya sekedar teman biasa."

Mendengar ini, Karna cukup tersentak, "Itu tidak benar. Meskipun kami tidak memiliki hubungan itu, aku akan tetap merawatmu!" kedua tangan Karna telah memegang erat lengan tasnya saat dia berusaha menjelaskan, "Aku tidak pernah punya teman sebelumnya. Hanya Siegfried yang mau menemaniku dan aku sangat menghargainya. Karena itu, setidaknya aku ingin membalas kebaikannya yang tidak sempat aku balas." Ucapnya... diakhiri dengan suara yang semakin bergetar entah mengapa.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menjagamu... peninggalan Siegfried satu-satunya." Karna tidak tahu mengapa dia bergetar. Seolah ada suatu rahasia yang sangat fatal baru saja terkuak dan akan mengoyak hidupnya, "Mengertilah... Sieg."

"Apa kau yakin berpikir seperti itu?"

Suara yang terdengar tajam dan penuh tekanan itu terasa membuat detak jantung Karna berhenti saat itu juga.

"Bukankah kau hanya melihatku sebagai pengganti ayah?"

Menahan napas untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Karna secara spontan membantah, "Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin... berpikir seperti itu." Tidak dapat memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan, Karna menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Sieg dengan senyuman tipis yang terlihat bergetar. Karna menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala anak itu seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Aku harus pergi... kita bisa bicarakan ini nanti—"

_**PLAK** _

Bahkan sebelum Karna sempat menyentuh ujung rambut berwarna cokelat muda itu, Sieg sudah lebih dulu menampar tangannya. Mungkin itu sendiri dilakukan tanpa sadar, melihat ekspresi Sieg yang juga tidak kalah syoknya dari Karna. Kedua alis Sieg bertaut dan dia menggertakkan giginya. Raut wajah kecewa yang selama ini ditahan olehnya kini terlihat jelas membuat Karna terpaku di posisinya.

Oh, tidak.

Apakah ini... salah?

"...Sieg—"

"Maaf."

Setelah mengatakan satu kata itu, Sieg langsung berbalik dan berlari ke dalam dengan cepat. Suara kakinya di atas lantai kayu menggema begitu keras hingga akhirnya dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Menulikan pendengarannya untuk segala suara yang mungkin akan Karna keluarkan untuk menahannya, Sieg duduk di belakang pintunya dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan kuat.

Tidak.

"Maaf… Maafkan aku…"

Sieg tahu... bukan Karna yang salah di sini.

Perbuatan ini membuat Karna nyaris membuka sepatunya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Belum sempat Karna berteriak memanggil nama pemuda itu, suara pintu di belakang menghentikannya, "Tuan Karna, sudah waktunya berangkat. Pesawat anda akan tiba dua puluh menit lagi." ucap supir yang telah dikirim dari kantor Karna untuk membawa pria itu sampai ke bandara.

Pada akhirnya, Karna menurunkan kakinya kembali ke atas lantai semen yang menghubungkannya dengan jalan keluar rumah. Menatap ke arah dimana Sieg menghilang sebelumnya, kedua alis Karna bertaut perlahan tapi pasti. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan berbalik kembali ke arah pintu dimana sang supir telah menunggu. Mengabaikan seluruh tatapan heran yang dilontarkan supir itu padanya, Karna semakin menunduk dan memegang tangannya sendiri.

Bekas tamparan ini... masih terasa begitu panas.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Karna tidak pernah mengira akan datang hari dimana rasanya begitu menyiksa selama berada di luar rumah. Padahal dulu dia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri di luar daripada berdiam di rumah dan teringat dengan segala kenangan yang menyedihkan. Tapi sekarang… dia hampir tidak bisa konsentrasi di setiap presentasi untuk para kliennya. Tidak hanya klien, bahkan para rekannya sudah mulai menatapnya khawatir dan heran karena perubahan yang tidak biasa ini.

Mengingat Karna adalah seorang pekerja yang cukup perfeksionis, melihat dia menunjukkan penurunan performa kerja seperti ini pasti cukup terasa aneh. Walau begitu, sampai akhir tidak ada yang berani bertanya. Hal yang sudah sangat wajar sejak SMA, karena entah kenapa Karna yang cukup pendiam itu seperti memiliki dinding pembatas tak kasat mata yang membuat orang enggan atau berpikir dua kali untuk benar-benar mendekatinya.

Hanya satu orang yang berhasil melewati dinding itu.

…Dan dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Karna membuang semua pikiran negatifnya. Detik berikutnya dia membuka mata dan Karna sadar dia telah berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Karna menghela napas dan menahannya sebelum membuka pintu itu dengan kuncinya sendiri. Setelah masuk, Karna menutup dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"…Sieg?" panggil Karna dengan nada yang terdengar cukup ragu. Hari masih siang menjelang sore, namun suasana mendung di luar membuat dalam rumah ini terasa lebih gelap dari biasanya. Belum lagi dengan lampu-lampu yang sengaja dimatikan—atau belum dinyalakan karena malam belum tiba, "Kau di rumah, 'kan?" tambahnya lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban, Karna menelan ludahnya sendiri lalu berjalan menuju kamar Sieg. Melihat sekitar yang masih gelap, Karna meraba tombol lampu di dekatnya dan berhasil menekannya. Ruangan di dalam kamar ini langsung terang seketika... memperlihatkan sosok anak yang masih memakai seragam SMA-nya tertidur dengan posisi menyamping di tengah kasur.

Entah kenapa melihat pemandangan ini, Karna membuka mulutnya dan menghela napas lega. Tubuh pemuda berambut cokelat itu sama sekali tidak bergeming, hanya terlihat sedikit gerakan naik turun yang menunjukkan bahwa dia masih bernapas dan mungkin sedang tertidur sekarang. Dengan senyuman tipisnya yang jarang sekali terlihat, Karna berjalan mendekati sosok yang tidur membelakanginya itu.

Karna duduk di tepi kasur. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan lagi bahwa Sieg benar-benar tertidur. Benar saja, kedua matanya terpejam dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya dia langsung jatuh tertidur sepulang sekolah beberapa jam lalu.

Melihat wajah lelah yang sangat kentara itu membuat senyuman di wajah Karna menghilang perlahan tapi pasti. Dia menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih poni Sieg dan merapikannya. Wajah Sieg yang tertidur itu terlihat jelas dan tatapan Karna semakin melembut.

"...Kalian memang... mirip."

Setelah membisikkan kata-kata ambigu itu, Karna berniat menarik tangannya dan keluar dari ruangan ini. Setidaknya sampai tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya. Karna tidak sempat terkejut ketika Sieg yang dia kira tidur itu tiba-tiba membantingnya ke atas kasur dan mengurung tubuhnya.

"A—Apa—"

"Kau pulang sekarang..." Sieg mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam sementara Karna membulatkan kedua iris matanya kaget, "...kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Nada marah ini membuat Karna bingung, namun di saat yang sama dia tidak bisa ikut marah entah mengapa. Sebaliknya, dia justru merasa semakin bersalah. Masih dengan posisinya yang terbaring di bawah Sieg, Karna melirik ke arah lain saat dia menjawab, "Aku pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal. Jadi kupikir, aku cukup memberitahumu di rumah." Jawabnya apa adanya.

Sieg sempat membuka mulutnya saat mendengar ini. Tapi pada akhirnya dia menutupnya kembali tanpa mengatakan apapun. Masih dengan kedua matanya yang menunjukkan kemarahan, Sieg melihat ke arah lain tanpa bergerak dari posisinya. Suasana hening di antara mereka terasa begitu mengikat. Karna yang awalnya berniat untuk diam sampai akhir dan cukup menjawab semua pertanyaan yang Sieg berikan padanya perlahan tapi pasti mulai merasa tak nyaman.

Karna melipat bibirnya ke dalam sebelum mendorong dada bidang Sieg di atasnya dengan lengan dan tangannya yang telah terkepal, "Sudah cukup, 'kan? Per—"

Kata-kata Karna terpotong begitu Sieg meraih tangannya dan kembali menahannya di atas kasur. Kini kedua tangan Sieg telah di mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Karna. Pria berambut putih itu sendiri baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika Sieg turun dan menyatukan mulut mereka yang terbuka.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Karna menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Hmph—" Karna berusaha berontak dengan menggerakkan kepalanya agar Sieg mundur, namun percuma. Entah dari mana kekuatannya, pemuda kelas tiga SMA tersebut menekan Karna yang cukup jauh lebih tua darinya itu lebih kuat hingga berhenti bergerak sama sekali.

Pada akhirnya Karna menyerah ketika merasakan lidah Sieg menekan lidahnya sendiri hingga dia kesulitan menggerakkan kepalanya. Karna membuka sedikit kedua matanya, namun dia tidak bisa melihat apapun selain dunianya yang memburam seketika. Kedua tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh Sieg tidak dapat meraih apapun selain udara.

Di tengah perasaan ini, Karna mulai berpikir. Apakah dia membiarkan Sieg menciumnya karena dia memang kalah tenaga dari pemuda itu atau… memang dia yang membiarkannya?

Karna tidak tahu lagi. Tapi, dia yakin ini salah.

Mereka harus berhenti sebelum melewati batas.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Sieg melepas ciuman mereka. Karna langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan bibirnya dari pemuda yang seharusnya hanya dia anggap sebagai anaknya… anak yang akan dia gunakan untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Rambut putih Karna berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi kedua matanya ketika dia mengatur napasnya yang memburu.

Memanfaatkan anak dari kekasih yang dulu sangat dicintainya untuk menebus dosanya sendiri.

Seperti menutup lubang dengan selembar jerami tipis.

Di tengah engahan napas mereka, Sieg berbisik pelan dengan suara beratnya, "Aku memang benar. Kau selalu menatapku seperti itu."

Karna tidak menjawab, dia melipat bibirnya semakin dalam. Tubuhnya mulai berjengit ketika Sieg mengusap poninya dan menyisirnya ke belakang. Memperlihatkan Kedua mata Karna yang setengah terbuka dan meliriknya marah. Kedua pipinya menunjukkan semburat merah tipis yang memiliki banyak arti.

"Hentikan ini, Sieg…" ucap Karna ketika wajah mereka sudah nyaris tidak memiliki jarak, "…sebelum semuanya terlambat. Kita bisa bicara dulu—"

"Jujur padaku, Karna."

Karna sedikit tersentak saat Sieg membuka mulutnya dan menggigit daun telinganya.

"Kau pernah melakukannya dengan ayah, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar ambigu. Namun di situasi seperti ini, tentu saja mereka berdua langsung mengerti apa yang dimaksud. Kembali merasa takut, Karna reflek bergerak dengan tenaganya yang tersisa, "Sieg, jangan bercanda—"

"Kau bilang aku mirip dengan ayah. Kalau begitu bayangkan saja aku sebagai dia, aku tidak peduli."

Entah bagaimana Sieg bisa mengatakan kata-kata ini dengan lancar. Karna tidak bisa melihat Sieg dengan jelas di tengah perlawanannya. Walau akhirnya Karna berhenti begitu Sieg menambahkan dengan tenang.

"Karena sejak awal… itu tujuanmu, 'kan?"

Kedua mata Karna terbuka lebih lebar. Luka yang sudah dia kubur jauh di dalam dadanya itu kembali terkorek dan menganga. Karna mengepal kedua tangannya erat dan menggertakkan giginya keras. Sieg sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu, hanya saja dia sempat lengah menurunkan tenaganya sehingga Karna berhasil lepas dan menampar pipinya keras.

_**PLAK** _

Suara tamparan itu menggema di dalam ruangan. Karna mengatur napasnya, tangannya ikut memerah setelah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menampar anak yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu. Sieg perlahan tapi pasti kembali melihat Karna. Kedua matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun meski rahangnya terlihat mengeras.

"...Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai Siegfried." Ucapnya pelan dan dalam. Iris biru itu terlihat berkilat saat Karna melanjutkan, "Sebaliknya, karena kau adalah anak dia, aku ingin menjagamu dan memberimu perhatian yang tidak sempat Siegfried berikan padamu. Hanya itu."

Jeda sejenak, Karna sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mengerti, 'kan? Kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk melakukan ini denganku." Kembali menarik posisi duduknya, Karna mendorong sedikit tubuh Sieg tanpa melihat ekspresi apa yang sedang dipasang pemuda itu sekarang. Tapi, tangan Sieg yang kembali memegangnya membuat Karna menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya, "Sieg—"

"Aku meyukaimu."

Dua kata yang sangat tegas itu membuat seluruh gerakan Karna terhenti... begitu pula napasnya untuk sepersekian detik.

"Apa alasan itu masih belum cukup?"

Kehilangan kata-katanya sendiri, Karna membuka mulutnya namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Dia menutup mulutnya lagi dan membuang mukanya. Karna bergerak cepat untuk mendorong tubuh Sieg lagi. Sayangnya, kali ini Sieg sama sekali tidak bergeming dan tetap melihat Karna seolah menunggu sesuatu.

Tak kunjung membuahkan hasil, Karna akhirnya terdiam dan mengatur napasnya. Dengan tangan yang masih di atas dada Sieg, Karna mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk menyadari bahwa kini ujung hidung mereka akan bertemu sebentar lagi. Tatapan Sieg sangat dalam hingga menembus iris biru yang masih kebingungan.

Entah sejak kapan… Karna tidak mau memikirkan masa depan. Instingnya sebagai orang tua mengambil alih. Meskipun Sieg bukan anak kandungnya, Karna tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Sieg akan mengenal dunia dewasa lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Walau begitu, dia tahu… dia tahu hari itu pasti akan datang. Hari dimana Sieg akan melepas pegangan tangannya lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah ini. Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat perut Karna melilit dan kedua matanya terasa perih.

Sejak kapan... Sieg jadi sebesar ini?

Seandainya saja waktu bisa berhenti.

Tapi, ketika bibir yang dingin itu kembali menyentuh bibirnya, Karna kembali tersadar.

Jika memang Sieg akan memasuki dunia yang sama dengannya, setidaknya biarkan dia tetap bersih dari semua hal kotor dan penuh cela di dunia ini.

…Termasuk Karna.

Memegang tangan Sieg di bahunya, Karna berusaha menarik dirinya dan memundurkan tubuhnya, "Tidak… berhenti, Sieg—" tanpa mau mendengarkan apapun lagi, Sieg terus maju dan menangkap bibirnya. Tak peduli seberapa kuat Karna menghindar, Sieg selalu bisa maju dan menekannya. Hingga akhirnya pria berambut putih itu kembali terbaring di atas kasur, "Sieg! Hmph!"

Terus berciuman, Sieg kini mulai berani memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam. Selain rasa takutnya, Karna tidak bisa menampik pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya seperti dari mana Sieg mengetahui semua ini atau bagaimana Sieg bisa begitu handal menguasai dirinya hingga mengapa Sieg bisa mengetahui titik-titik yang membuat Karna melenguh pelan. Pada akhirnya kesimpulan yang bisa Karna ambil dari semua pertanyaan itu hanya satu.

Ternyata dia memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sieg.

Bagaimana bisa dia berharap agar Sieg tetap di sini bersama orang tua bodoh seperti dirinya?

Hanya saja ketika tahu pikiran Karna sempat teralihkan, Sieg dengan cepat menurunkan tangannya. Meraba tubuh Karna yang ramping dan masih tertutup baju kerjanya, Sieg juga ikut turun untuk mencium rahang hingga leher Karna. Perbuatan ini menurunkan sedikit perlawanan Karna, walau dia masih berusaha mendorong Sieg di atasnya. Sieg masih bertahan dan sabar dengan semua ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua tangannya membuka kancing-kancing hingga resleting celana Karna dan membuka semuanya.

Angin dingin yang menusuk kulit pucatnya secara langsung membuat napas Karna kembali tersengal. Dia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya, meski masih menyisakan sedikit celah untuk melihat wajah Sieg yang masih sibuk menaikkan sensitivitas tubuhnya. Sieg sudah berada di antara kedua kakinya, memastikan Karna tidak akan menutup jalur apapun yang akan dibutuhkan hingga akhir kegiatan ini.

Sieg menatap tubuh Karna yang bergetar di bawahnya. Wajahnya juga memerah menahan segala rasa yang tidak bisa dia tahan lagi. Kedua alisnya saling bertaut, menunjukkan ekspresi yang bimbang antara bersalah namun tidak bisa berhenti, "Kau memang cantik… Karna." Bisiknya pelan—yang tentu saja tidak bisa Karna dengar. Sieg kembali turun untuk menyentuh tubuh ramping itu hingga Karna berjengit dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Hentikan… Sieg." pinta Karna sekali lagi. Berharap kali ini Sieg masih mau mendengarkannya. Mengesampingkan entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melawan meskipun kini kedua tangan kakinya tidak terikat apapun.

Ya. Ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Dan Karna tidak tahu apa itu.

Tapi, jika Sieg mau mendengarkan permintaannya tanpa dia melawan… bukankah itu jauh lebih baik?

Sieg sempat diam beberapa saat sampai dia menggeleng pelan. Gerakan yang sudah lebih dari cukup itu membuat Karna tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Terlebih ketika Sieg turun dan mengusap rambutnya untuk mengecup dahinya pelan.

"Tenanglah, Karna," meraba dada Karna yang telah menegang, Sieg menyentuhnya pelan dan sedikit mencubit ujungnya, "aku tidak akan melukaimu, aku berjanji." Bisiknya sembari mencium pipi Karna yang masih bergetar.

Napas Karna tercekat ketika Sieg memegang bagian bawah sana yang masih tertutup dengan celana dalamnya. Pertahanan terakhirnya. Sebelum dia sempat protes, Sieg sudah lebih dulu menangkap bibirnya. Di tengah ciuman dan sentuhan tersebut, Sieg menuntun Karna untuk bergerak sehingga kini posisinya menyamping dengan dia berada di belakang punggung Karna. Sieg menahan pinggang Karna sebelum mendorongnya sehingga posisi pria berambut putih itu tengkurap dengan dua tangan tertahan di antara tubuh dan kasurnya.

Karna langsung menoleh ke belakang dengan ekspresi panik yang jarang terlihat di wajahnya, "Sieg—"

"Maaf Karna, aku tidak akan berhenti." Jawab Sieg langsung. Tangannya menyentuh bagian bawah Karna, menyelip di antara celah yang langsung membuat tubuh Karna merinding, "Tolong jangan melawan. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih dari ini."

Karna tidak menjawab, napasnya yang tersengal menghalanginya untuk melakukan itu. Keringat mulai mengalir di sisi wajah Sieg, dia menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat Karna semakin menundukkan kepalanya di atas kasur, menunjukkan bagian belakang tengkuk yang masih putih bersih. Karna mencengkeram sprei kasur di bawahnya. Dia reflek mengerang pelan dan tubuhnya berjengit saat Sieg sudah menyentuh kulitnya langsung dan menyentuh pintu masuk di bawah sana.

Sieg meraih milik Karna dan mengocoknya pelan, lalu dia mulai memijatnya dan mengurutnya, memancing Karna untuk segera sampai pada puncaknya. Karna membuka mulutnya dan menggigit sprei di bawahnya, menahan desahan yang ingin keluar mengesampingkan pinggangnya yang mulai naik ke atas sebagai respon alam bawah sadarnya. Menginginkan sentuhan lebih dari anak yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Benar-benar.

Karna belum pernah merasa sehina ini sebelumnya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Karna menggeram pelan dan mengeluarkan  _pre-cum_ miliknya pada tangan Sieg. Setelah mendapatkan yang dia butuhkan, Sieg menunduk untuk mengendus dan mencium leher Karna pelan sementara tangannya yang telah penuh cairan lengket itu bergerak ke bagian bawah Karna. Tangan kiri Sieg memegang dahi Karna sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mempersiapkan lubang tersebut. Jari tengahnya sudah masuk ke dalam ketika dia menyadari Karna terus menggigit sprei dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang sangat kentara.

"…Karna." Memanggil nama pria berambut putih itu pelan, Sieg menurunkan tangannya dan membimbing Karna agar menggigit jarinya saja. Tanpa persetujuan apapun, Karna menerima dua jari masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia reflek menggigit jari-jari yang kini menjepit lidahnya, membiarkan salivanya mengalir keluar dari mulutnya yang terus terbuka.

Tak peduli berapa kalipun Karna berucap bahwa semua ini salah di dalam kepalanya, dia tetap tidak bisa menepis perasaan nyaman dan nikmat ketika Sieg terus memanjakan tubuhnya, menyentuh setiap titik sensitifnya. Kedua tangannya meremas sprei semakin erat sementara pinggulnya terus naik seiring dengan jari Sieg yang berhasil menyentuh suatu titik pemicu di bawah sana. Dua jari bergerak melebarkan lubangnya membuat tubuh Karna terus bergetar di antara seluruh perasaannya yang tercampur aduk.

Sampai tiba-tiba Sieg menarik seluruh tangannya dan Karna merasa kosong seketika. Tidak. Tidak. Dia harus… menghentikan semua ini. Dari gerakan Sieg yang langsung berdiri dan berpindah posisi ke belakangnya, sudah cukup membuat Karna tahu apa yang akan laki-laki itu lakukan sekarang.

Kedua tangan Sieg telah berada di pinggangnya, menahannya untuk tetap di sana. Sesuatu yang keras meraba daerah Karna yang rawan hingga napas pria berambut putih itu tercekat. Karna menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat Sieg membuka celananya dan mempertemukan bagian tubuh mereka itu secara langsung.

"Tahan." Perintah Sieg tegas dan dia menuntun miliknya yang telah menegang itu ke dalam lubang Karna yang sudah berkedut. Lubang itu mengundangnya masuk tanpa seizin pemiliknya sendiri. Sieg mencengkeram erat pinggang Karna sementara dia terus menggertakkan giginya dan maju.

Karna meredam erangannya di balik kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Wajar saja, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir dia melakukan ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Pasti terasa sakit meski hanya sedikit. Mengerti soal itu, Sieg menahan dirinya mati-matian dan maju untuk mencium bagian belakang kepala Karna. Sesekali turun dan mencium belakang lehernya, menghisapnya hingga meninggalkan tanda yang mutlak.

Terus berjengit pada sentuhan pemuda di atasnya, napas Karna terdengar semakin keras. Meski begitu, dia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi hingga detik ini. Kedua telapak tangannya telah basah dengan salivanya sendiri. Sieg telah memasukkan seluruhnya dan berdiam diri untuk beberapa saat. Sembari mengatur napasnya, Sieg meraih tangan Karna dan menahannya di atas kasur. Kedua tangan Sieg menahan tangan Karna sembari menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara celah jari Karna yang bisa diraihnya.

"Si-Sieg..." panggil Karna dengan suara lemahnya, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa dia tahan. Dia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia rasakan dengan sesuatu yang mengisi lubangnya setelah sekian lama. Terlebih lagi... ini adalah milik seseorang yang sudah dia anggap seperti anak atau bahkan saudaranya sendiri.

Sungguh... sejauh mana Tuhan ingin menghukumnya seperti ini?

Sieg tahu Karna mencoba menoleh ke arahnya, tapi dia menahan gerakan itu dengan menunduk di sisi kanan kepala Karna. Mencium lehernya lalu merambat ke atas hingga Sieg berbisik pelan di dekat telinganya, "Aku akan bergerak, Karna." Ucapnya yang hanya dibalas suara menahan erangan dari pria berambut putih itu.

Tanpa menunggu respon Karna lagi, Sieg segera bergerak mengikuti instingnya. Awalnya perlahan, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan tekstur dalam Karna sebelum dia mulai bergerak cepat. Tidak bisa melakukan apapun, Karna menundukkan kepalanya di atas kasur dan memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat. Merasakan setiap gerakan yang semakin intens dengan kecepatan yang mulai tak bisa dibendungnya.

Tak peduli seberapa kuat dia bertahan, pada akhirnya Karna jatuh juga. Desahan yang mati-matian dia tahan akhirnya keluar meskipun masih dalam bentuk erangan lemah. Tubuh Karna hanya diam menerima tusukan Sieg sampai akhirnya mulai terangkat secara reflek untuk menyeimbangkan diri dengan gerakan Sieg. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggertakkan giginya ketika dia merasakan milik Karna yang menjepitnya semakin kuat.

Menyebutkan nama pria yang dia kotori berulang kali, Sieg memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum meraih milik Karna yang juga sudah menegang di bawah sana. Mengurutnya lalu mengocoknya lagi seirama dengan gerakan mereka. Merasakan tangannya terbebas, Karna kembali mencoba menutupi mulutnya yang sudah tak bisa lagi mengontrol suaranya sendiri.

Ya. Dia sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan seluruh kata-katanya sekarang.

"Sieg... Sieg..."

...Termasuk nama yang selama ini tertahan di dalam hatinya.

Tepat saat nama itu disebutkan, Sieg membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar. Rahangnya terasa mengeras seketika dan kedua alisnya bertaut seperti menahan sesuatu. Membuang semua kenyataan di depannya, pemuda yang memiliki iris berwarna merah seperti  _emerald_ itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"...maaf..."

Di saat yang sama, Sieg menekan Karna lagi dan menutup kedua mata pria itu dengan tangan kirinya selama dia terus bergerak hingga mereka mencapai puncak duniawi bersama. Sieg terus diam sementara Karna terus mengucapkan nama itu berulang kali dengan suara bergetar tanpa bisa melihat ekspresi pemuda yang sedang memperkosanya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Sieg tidak tahu lagi siapa yang memanfaatkan siapa.

"...Siegfried..."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Setelah itu, hari demi hari masih berlalu seperti biasa. Masih seperti dulu, mereka berdua akan pergi bersama menuju sekolah dan kantor masing-masing. Sieg yang pulang lebih dulu lalu menyusul Karna pulang beberapa jam setelahnya. Kegiatan mereka masih berjalan normal seperti biasa. Hingga seolah tidak ada apapun yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka.

...Kecuali satu hal.

Semua dimulai setelah beberapa hari setelah Sieg menyentuhnya, pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan menjalani hari biasa dengannya. Menyadari ini, Karna tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau kecewa. Haruskah dia lega karena Sieg tidak membencinya dan mereka bisa kembali ke kehidupan lama mereka lagi? Ataukah dia harus kecewa karena Sieg seperti bermain-main dengannya dan tidak bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya?

Karna tidak tahu lagi.

Tapi setidaknya semua itu tidak bisa dia pikirkan ketika pada malam ketiga, Sieg meraih tangannya yang akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Karna menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya namun Sieg hanya diam dan menunjukkan tatapan seriusnya yang dalam pada Karna.

Sebelum Karna sempat bertanya untuk mengesampingkan firasat tak enaknya, Sieg sudah lebih dulu maju dan menangkap bibirnya. Membawa mereka berdua terlarut ke dalam ciuman panas yang tidak seharusnya.

Detik berikutnya, Karna menyadari mereka sudah berada di atas kasur. Tak peduli berapa banyak kata penolakan yang telah keluar dari mulutnya, Sieg tetap diam seolah dia menutup mata dan telinganya. Menekan ayah angkatnya bagaikan wanita yang haus akan sentuhannya.

...Walau sesungguhnya Sieg tahu, Karna hanya mengharapkan sentuhan dari satu orang di dunia ini.

Dan itu bukan dia.

Tapi, waktu terus berjalan tanpa peduli. Meski dua manusia kotor itu berteriak hingga tenggorokan mereka mengering, waktu tidak akan memberi mereka keringanan sedikitpun. Salah satu dari mereka harus menyerah dan memasrahkan dirinya pada takdir.

Dua bulan berlalu... dan Karna yang lebih dulu mengambil pilihan itu.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya—terutama pada saat hari libur—Karna melihat dirinya berada di atas kasur yang berantakan akibat perbuatan mereka semalam. Tubuhnya masih terasa sangat lemas mengesampingkan dia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang cukup panjang. Karna mengedipkan kedua matanya pelan beberapa kali sebelum mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Dari deru napasnya yang masih tenang, Karna segera tahu laki-laki di belakangnya masih tidur nyenyak bersama mimpinya. Selain tubuhnya yang masih nyeri di beberapa bagian, pelukan Sieg terlalu kuat untuk dilepas oleh tenaganya yang sekarang. Karna akhirnya menghela napas dan menoleh ke belakang, "Sieg... bangun. Sudah pagi."

Awalnya Sieg menolak dan hanya mengerang lemah. Bahkan menguatkan pelukannya membuat Karna bergerak tak nyaman. Reflek memukul pinggangnya pelan, Karna berujar dengan nada sedikit kesal, "Sieg—"

"Lima... menit lagi." Jawab Sieg asal dengan nada yang jelas menunjukkan dia masih setengah sadar.

Karna memejamkan kedua matanya sembari mendengus, "Baik, lima menit lagi. Tidak ada tambahan waktu." Jawabnya tegas. Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa dia sendiri tetap tidak bisa melepaskan sisi lemahnya setiap menghadapi kemauan anak angkatnya tersebut.

...Oh, apa Karna masih bisa menyebut Sieg seperti itu?

Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka sekarang?

Tenggelam pada pikiran ini membuat Karna yang tadinya berpikir untuk ikut tidur lagi akhirnya justru tidak bisa tidur sama sekali. Kedua matanya menatap kosong dinding di depannya. Tangannya mulai meremas erat sprei hingga kusut.

Namun tidak menyadari itu, Sieg tiba-tiba kembali bergerak, "Hngg... haus..." gumamnya dengan suara serak sehabis bangun tidur. Karna hanya diam saat Sieg menarik tangannya. Sieg turun dari kasur, mengambil celana terdekat dan memakainya. Dia berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kamar sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Entah sadar atau tidak ketika Karna terus memperhatikannya hingga sosoknya menghilang dari kamar ini.

Karna bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya kini jatuh. Memperlihatkan kulit putih pucatnya kini memiliki beberapa tanda merah yang Sieg berikan padanya. Karna masih diam memperhatikan tubuhnya ini sampai Sieg memasuki kamarnya dan membawa dua gelas berisi air putih.

Sieg memberikan gelas itu tanpa mengatakan apapun, membuat Karna mendongak untuk menatap wajah Sieg. Namun begitu iris biru itu langsung menemui matanya, Sieg dengan cepat menghindar sembari meminum air dari gelasnya sendiri. Karna menunduk lagi dan diam beberapa saat sebelum mengambil gelas itu dari tangan pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Karna meminum air itu langsung, tak menyadari Sieg yang juga meliriknya dalam diam. Sieg meletakkan gelasnya sendiri di atas meja tepat di samping mereka, dia memegang kepala Karna dan mengusap rambut putihnya pelan, membuat Karna berhenti minum dan melihat ke arahnya. Gelas itu masih berada di kedua tangannya ketika dia memanggil pelan, "Sieg?"

Masih diam, Sieg berhenti mengusap rambut Karna. Tanpa menarik tangannya, dia duduk lalu memindahkan tangannya ke belakang punggung Karna. Sieg menundukkan kepalanya di dekat leher Karna, menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya. Seperti bergelayut manja, Sieg menggesekkan kepalanya saat dia memeluk leher Karna semakin erat. Tak peduli meski gerakannya membuat Karna nyaris kehilangan keseimbangannya sehingga harus menahan tubuhnya dengan dua tangan di atas kasur.

Karna tidak terlalu terkejut melihat ini, mengingat bagaimana Sieg memang selalu memeluknya setelah mereka melakukan  _sex._ Walau kadang dengan pelukannya yang terlalu kuat dan cukup lama membuat Karna terus berpikir, apakah Sieg memang semanja ini… ataukah dia yang memang masih kurang memberinya kasih sayang?

Seandainya saja ada Siegfried di sini, mungkin Karna bisa langsung bertanya padanya. Mengingat Karna sangat kaku dalam sosialisasi dan meskipun Siegfried tidak jauh beda, setidaknya dia dapat memberi saran yang lebih baik daripada Karna. Dan lagi, setiap Sieg memeluknya seperti ini…

…Karna akan kembali teringat dengan seseorang berambut putih yang juga selalu memeluknya dalam diam.

Dulu sekali.

"Karna, kau..." suara Sieg yang muncul tiba-tiba membuat Karna membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam, "...akan datang ke acara kelulusanku, 'kan?" tanyanya tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"...Oh, iya. Dua minggu lagi ya." Gumam Karna pelan. Tidak ada jawaban dan Karna meneruskan, "Seharusnya jadwalku sudah kosong saat itu, aku usahakan—"

"Kau harus datang."

Sieg langsung memotong perkataan Karna dan melepas pelukannya. Namun masih belum menjauh, Sieg mempertemukan dahi mereka. Mempertemukan iris biru langit dan merah tajam yang sebelumnya selalu menghindar.

"Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kau ketahui," memegang sisi wajah Karna, Sieg mengelus pipi itu dengan jempolnya, "karena itu aku mohon... sekali ini saja datanglah."

Karna membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hingga akhirnya dia sedikit bergerak, "Kenapa... kau tidak mengatakannya saja sekarang?"

"...Tidak." Memegang dua bahu Karna, Sieg mendorongnya pelan, "Karena aku tidak mau pikiranmu teralihkan lebih jauh lagi saat kita melakukan ini."

"Sieg—"

"Karna, aku menyukaimu..." memeluk tubuh di bawahnya, Sieg memegang belakang kepala Karna dan mengelusnya pelan. Dia tersenyum kecil yang menyimpan banyak arti, "...dan aku mengerti mengapa ayah juga menyukaimu." Tambah Sieg pelan sebelum mencium perbatasan antara leher dan bahu Karna.

Sesungguhnya setiap Sieg menyebut kata 'ayah' itu... seakan ada suatu tombol yang membuat tubuh Karna seakan ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum. Gerakan Karna menjadi kaku seketika dan pada akhirnya kekuatannya menghilang. Perlahan tapi pasti dia langsung mengerti bahwa tubuhnya secara insting telah mengikuti kemauan anak mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Sieg sendiri sudah tidak peduli lagi jika dia menjadi pria paling brengsek yang pernah hadir di kehidupan Karna sekarang. Meskipun harus menggunakan ayahnya dan trauma masa lalu Karna, Sieg akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Terus memikirkan ini berulang kali setiap dia berhasil membawa Karna di bawah kendalinya, Sieg memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati hadiahnya.

Benar-benar.

Seandainya saja Karna bisa lebih tegas menolak dan membencinya mungkin mereka tidak akan sampai melewati batas.

Bodoh sekali... pria yang dicintai oleh ayahnya ini.

**#**

Hari demi hari berlalu, hingga waktunya telah tiba.

Karna berjalan melewati para pengunjung yang mayoritas adalah orang tua... mungkin kurang lebih seumur dirinya. Bedanya, kebanyakan dari mereka datang berpasangan sementara Karna di sini hanya sendiri dengan pakaian jasnya yang telah dia siapkan spesial untuk hari ini. Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan bertanya di sekitarnya, Karna terus berjalan hingga akhirnya dia dapat melihat panggung yang dibangun tak jauh di depannya.

" _Besok kau... datang, 'kan?"_

" _Ya. Harus berapa kali aku menjawabmu sampai kau percaya?"_

" _Maaf. Hanya ingin meyakinkan diri saja."_

Sesungguhnya Karna bukan tipe yang bisa memikirkan permasalahan membingungkan terlalu lama. Tapi, meski dia sudah berusaha menyerang Sieg dengan pertanyaan, pada akhirnya pemuda yang sampai kemarin masih kelas tiga SMA itu sangat cepat berkelit. Mirip sekali dengan ayahnya... namun lebih murah senyum dan memiliki lebih banyak trik untuk membuat Karna kalah pada setiap perdebatan mereka di atas kasur.

Mengingat ini, ujung bibir Karna sedikit terangkat. Samar-samar, Karna kembali mengingat ketika dia pertama kali bergandengan tangan dengan Sieg. Tangan yang masih sangat kecil... bahkan hanya mampu menggenggam tiga jari Karna di genggamannya.

Setelah itu dia kembali mengingat tangan Sieg yang memeluknya tadi malam, tangan yang sudah sangat membesar hingga melebihi ukuran tangan Karna sendiri. Terbukti dari tangan Karna yang bisa tenggelam di dalam genggamannya.

Kenapa waktu... berjalan cepat sekali?

Suara berisik di sekitarnya menyadarkan Karna dari lamunannya. Pria yang rambut putihnya telah disisir rapi itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya telah bertepuk tangan meriah. Kedua mata mereka fokus pada panggung di depan. Hingga akhirnya seorang pria tua yang sepertinya adalah kepala sekolah itu berdiri di tengah panggung, tepat di belakang meja kayu yang tinggi.

Kepala sekolah memberi sambutan hangat pada seluruh orang tua dan anggota keluarga lainnya yang datang. Di saat yang sama, para anak yang akan merayakan kelulusan mereka pada hari ini telah berbaris rapi tepat di depan panggung. Para pengunjung dari luar berdiri di pinggir-pinggir lapangan. Meski sudah disiapkan tempat duduk, mereka lebih memilih berdiri agar bisa melihat dengan jelas seluruh proses acara, termasuk Karna.

"...Lalu dengan segala rasa hormat dan bangga, saya panggilkan lulusan terbaik sekolah pada tahun ini... silahkan naik ke atas panggung, Sieg."

Mendengar ini, kedua bola mata Karna membulat sempurna dan mulutnya terbuka. Suara tepuk tangan yang mengikuti rasanya jadi tidak terdengar sedikitpun saat Karna melihat Sieg yang mengenakan pakaian kelulusannya itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah panggung. Dengan balutan jas yang menyembunyikan tubuh tegapnya, Sieg menunjukkan senyuman di wajah tampannya sebelum berjalan.

Mungkin Karna juga akan ikut tersenyum bangga...

"Selain mendapatkan nilai paling tinggi pada tiga pelajaran utama dan aktif pada setiap kegiatan sekolah, Sieg juga berhasil meraih beasiswa  _full_ yang akan membiayainya selama kuliah di Universitas kota Y."

...seandainya dia tidak mendengar seluruh pengumuman itu.

"...Eh?" bergumam sendiri tanpa ada yang mendengar. Tangan Karna yang hendak bertepuk tangan juga langsung berhenti di udara.

Semua orang di sisi kanan-kiri Karna saling berbisik mengungkapkan kekaguman mereka. Bertanya pada satu sama lain siapa orang tua beruntung yang telah mendapatkan kesempatan mengurus anak cerdas dan mandiri seperti ini. Tanpa terbesit pikiran untuk menjawab mereka, Karna menurunkan kedua tangannya.

…Kenapa?

"Tak lepas dari bantuan sahabat almarhum ayah saya yang telah mengurus dan merawat saya sejak kecil, saya akan mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya…"

Saat mengucapkan itu, Sieg yang terlihat terus mencari itu akhirnya berhenti ketika dia berhasil bertemu dengan iris biru di pinggir kiri lapangan. Ekspresi Karna yang masih menunjukkan rasa syok di balik wajah datarnya membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Hanya saja tautan pada kedua alisnya menunjukkan arti lain.

"…kau bisa melepasku sekarang."

Kata-kata itu menggantung di udara untuk beberapa saat. Karena Sieg tidak menyebut nama dan langsung melihat ke arah lain, tak ada orang yang bisa menebak siapa maksud Sieg di sini. Pada akhirnya setelah hening sepersekian detik, orang-orang yang kebingungan itu memilih tidak peduli dan menepuk tangan mereka seiring dengan langkah Sieg yang turun dari panggung.

Di sisi lain, telinga Karna mulai berdengung. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, melihat tanah di dekat kakinya. Kedua matanya menatap kosong, tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Akhirnya berbalik, Karna berjalan melewati orang-orang yang bahkan menganggapnya tidak ada sejak awal.

Tenggelam dalam pikiran yang tidak tahu harus fokus kemana, Karna terus berjalan. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu kemana kakinya akan membawanya sekarang. Dia ingin pulang ke rumah. Pulang dan melupakan segalanya. Pulang dan mengecek lagi bagian mana yang salah selama dia mengambil pilihan di dalam hidupnya…

…seandainya dia bisa.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Suara yang muncul tak jauh dari sisi kanannya menghentikan langkah Karna. Dalam diam, dia menoleh ke sumber suara.

Tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun, Sieg berjalan menghampiri ayah angkatnya, "Acara belum selesai. Bukankah kau yang selalu mengajarkanku untuk menyaksikan semua yang sudah dimulai sampai selesai?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat lancar.

Karna masih diam untuk beberapa saat sampai dia membuka mulutnya, "…Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sudah minta izin sebentar untuk pergi. Sebentar lagi, aku akan kembali." Jawab Sieg langsung. Kemudian dia diam, menatap Karna seolah menunggu sesuatu, "Hm, kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu—"

"Aku pulang duluan." Kata-kata Karna menghilangkan senyuman di wajah Sieg. Tanpa ingin melihat apapun lagi, Karna langsung membuang mukanya dan berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah, "Aku mau menyiapkan makan malam sekalian merayakan hari ini. Kau selesaikan urusanmu dulu saja." Jawabnya tanpa berbalik.

Entah kenapa Sieg tidak menghentikannya yang terus berjalan menjauh. Pemuda itu menatap punggung di depannya, menunjukkan ekspresi sedih yang sedari tadi ditahannya, Sieg menatap jalan yang menyimpan jejak Karna di atasnya.

"…Iya."

Sesampainya di rumah, Karna langsung melepas seluruh atribut yang dikenakannya. Tanpa merubah ekspresinya sedikitpun, Karna mulai menyibukkan dirinya sendiri di dalam rumah. Mengeluarkan seluruh bahan makanan dari dalam kulkas lalu memasaknya satu persatu. Membersihkan rumah—hal yang paling jarang dilakukannya karena sibuk bekerja—di setiap sudut. Dia juga merapikan isi lemari hingga gudang yang sudah lama tidak tersentuh.

Melakukan itu semua hingga tidak terasa waktu petang sudah tiba. Pukul enam sore, Karna akhirnya menghentikan semua kegiatannya ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Berdiri dari kursi kerja di kamarnya, Karna berjalan keluar dan melihat Sieg yang sedang melepas sepatunya. Menyadari sosok yang datang, Sieg mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Aku pulang. Maaf terlambat, tadi ada pesta kecil bersama teman-teman sekelas." Ucapnya apa adanya. Karna hanya diam namun dia terlihat mengangguk saja sebelum berjalan ke arah ruang makan, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak makan apapun karena kau bilang tadi mau masak. Jadi sekarang aku lapar sekali." Tambahnya sembari mengikuti Karna lalu membuka jas yang dikenakannya.

Karna hanya bergumam pelan, "Tidak masalah. Ayo makan sekarang sebelum dingin." Dia memegang sisi kursi yang akan dia duduki dan menariknya. Teringat sesuatu, Karna menoleh ke arah Sieg yang berdiri di sampingnya, "Oh ya, Sieg—"

Belum sempat berbicara, Sieg sudah lebih dulu memegang tangan Karna lalu mencium bibir Karna tepat saat dia menoleh. Hanya ciuman sekilas namun cukup membuat Karna terpaku di posisinya. Sieg menarik dirinya dan menatap Karna dalam diam.

"Pagi ini aku buru-buru berangkat jadi tidak sempat menciummu," tatapan seriusnya masih belum berubah, "tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu menurunkan pertahanan Karna meski hanya sekilas. Pria berambut putih itu langsung membuang mukanya dan mendorong dada Sieg untuk menjauh, "…Ya. Sudahlah, ayo cepat makan." Ucapnya masih dengan suara datar.

Senyuman Sieg kembali menghilang dan dia sempat diam memperhatikan Karna yang seolah menganggapnya tidak ada. Apalagi dari perilaku Karna yang masih tidak banyak berubah dari sebelumnya membuat Sieg sedikit menunduk dan menyembunyikan ekspresi kedua matanya. Walau begitu, Sieg tetap menurut dan duduk di seberang Karna. Memulai kegiatan makan malam yang sangat hening dari awal hingga akhir, hanya suara sendok dan garpu menemui piring yang mengisi suasana di antara mereka.

Suara dentingan terakhir menandakan bahwa keduanya telah menyelesaikan makan mereka secara bersamaan. Karna yang lebih dulu berdiri dan membawa piring kosongnya. Sieg berniat mengikuti sampai Karna yang lebih dulu mengambil miliknya, "Eh, tunggu. Karna—"

"Tidak apa-apa, biar aku yang bersihkan." Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Sieg untuk berbicara, Karna membawa piring kosong mereka hingga tempat pencucian, "Kau lelah karena seharian di luar. Tidak perlu khawatir, kau bisa tidur sekarang." Tambahnya lalu menyalakan keran air.

Terus dan terus menganggap tidak ada yang berubah di antara mereka.

Namun entah bagaimana sesuatu menekan tombol di dalam Sieg.

Menggertakkan giginya, Sieg langsung menyambar, "Tidak. Aku harus membereskan barang-barangku." Dia menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Di saat yang sama, gerakan Karna mulai melambat, "Besok aku akan pergi ke kota Y untuk mengecek tempat tinggalku di sana."

Dan kedua tangan Karna berhenti seketika.

Entah Sieg menyadarinya atau tidak, dia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mau sampai kapan kau keras kepala? Aku tahu kau berusaha menghindari soal ini," mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Sieg mengepal kedua tangannya erat, "tak peduli apapun yang kau katakan, aku akan pergi." Lanjutnya.

Tapi tetap tak ada satupun gerakan Karna yang menunjukkan perubahan. Hingga akhirnya Sieg menutup kedua matanya... dan mengeluarkan hal yang selama ini tertahan di dalam mulutnya.

"...Bukankah sudah waktunya kita menghentikan permainan ayah-anak ini?"

Karna masih diam.

"Awalnya aku pikir... kau memang merawatku dengan tulus. Sampai saat inipun, aku masih mempercayai itu."

Mengambil langkah pertama, Sieg berjalan mendekati Karna.

"Kau tulus, Karna. Kau sangat tulus. Aku bisa merasakan itu di setiap sentuhanmu. Aku berani bersumpah, tidak ada yang salah denganmu. Tapi... tak peduli seberapa besar rasa tulus yang kau berikan padaku, aku tidak bisa puas. Perasaan pertama yang kudapat saat melihatmu pertama kali, mengembang begitu kuat hingga rasanya menakutkan."

Berhenti tepat di belakang Karna yang kini tingginya tak jauh beda—bahkan sedikit lebih pendek darinya, Sieg menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tidak sekedar ingin bersamamu, aku ingin menyentuhmu, menyakitimu, namun di saat yang sama aku juga ingin membuatmu tersenyum. Mengesampingkan semua itu, aku selalu ingin marah setiap melihatmu menganggapku hanya sebatas anak sahabat lamamu. Tidak, yang lebih parah... aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku dengan baik setiap membayangkan apa hubunganmu yang sebenarnya dengan ayah."

Sieg menundukkan kepalanya, menjedukkan dahinya pada belakang kepala Karna.

"Aku menahan seluruh emosiku sampai akhirnya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Lalu datanglah hari dimana aku menjadi pria brengsek yang menyentuhmu tanpa seizinmu... tapi itupun masih belum cukup. Hingga akhirnya aku terus melampiaskannya padamu sampai detik ini."

Terus berbicara dengan kedua alis yang bertaut, perlahan tapi pasti suara Sieg mulai bergetar.

"Aku pikir... aku yang aneh. Aku pikir aku sudah rusak."

Dengan senyuman sedihnya yang tidak bisa dilihat siapapun...

"Ternyata aku hanya... terlanjur menyukaimu lebih dari batas yang seharusnya."

...Sieg meraih bagian belakang baju Karna dan meremasnya kuat.

"Aku harus pergi... aku tidak mau menyakitimu lebih dari ini." Kedua matanya yang terpejam erat mulai bergetar, "Kumohon... izinkan aku." Bisiknya lagi dengan pelan. Kini kedua tangannya sudah meremas erat baju belakang Karna.

Ya. Hanya satu kata itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Sieg akan memasuki dunia dewasa yang sesungguhnya. Dia akan menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dia telah sendirian di dunia yang fana ini dan dia sudah siap. Sementara itu, Karna akan hidup lebih baik tanpa benalu seperti dirinya. Benalu yang hanya mengingatkannya pada memori menyakitkan atas ayahnya dulu.

Lagipula... Sieg sudah lelah menjadi pengganti ayahnya sendiri.

Ini demi kebaikan mereka bersama... 'kan?

Tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban, Sieg perlahan tapi pasti kehilangan kesabarannya. Terlebih ketika Karna tidak bergerak sama sekali seolah dia juga tidak bernapas. Tidak tahan lagi, Sieg menegakkan tubuhnya lalu memegang bahu Karna dan memaksanya berbalik, "Karna, kau dengar—"

Mungkin Karna sendiri kaget karena Sieg yang tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya seperti itu—

"…Karna?"

—hingga dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang sudah berair dan siap jatuh kapan saja.

Karna membuka mulutnya namun suaranya tercekat begitu saja. Secara reflek, dia memegang dada Sieg untuk mendorongnya lalu tangannya yang lain menutup kedua matanya, "Maaf." Ucapnya cepat dan langsung mematikan keran air sebelum pergi dengan cepat ketika ada celah di antara mereka.

Sieg yang sempat terpaku segera sadar dan berlari mengejarnya, "Tunggu dulu, Karna!" dari gerakannya, Sieg bisa menebak Karna berusaha menyeka air matanya dengan gerakan kasar. Tidak terdengar isakan sedikitpun membuat Sieg menebak Karna sedang menahannya mati-matian, "Aku bilang, tunggu!" teriak Sieg pada akhirnya setelah berhasil menangkap lengan Karna dan kembali memaksanya berbalik.

Namun karena gerakannya yang terlalu kasar, Karna kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh lebih dulu dengan pantat yang langsung menemui lantai di bawahnya. Sieg tidak terbawa, walau begitu dia langsung membungkuk dan mengurung tubuh Karna dengan kedua tangannya di atas lantai. Karna masih berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya yang tidak dipegang Sieg, terus mendorong laki-laki itu untuk menjauh.

Tentu saja kekuatan setengah hati itu bisa langsung didorong oleh Sieg. Terlebih ketika Sieg langsung menangkap kedua tangan Karna dan menahannya di atas lantai. Posisi mereka masih duduk di atas lantai dengan Sieg yang berusaha menatapnya sementara Karna terus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.

Menelan ludahnya, Sieg bergumam pelan, "…Kenapa?"

Suasana yang sebelumnya masih bisa mereka tahan, kini perlahan tapi pasti mulai mencekik mereka dari udara. Baik Sieg maupun Karna, tidak ada yang tahu lagi sampai kapan mereka bisa seperti ini. Berusaha sabar menunggu, Sieg terus diam. Hanya tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Karna semakin erat.

"Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu." Karna mengepal tangannya di balik tangan Sieg, "Air mata bodoh ini keluar begitu saja." Tambahnya, masih dengan nada datar yang biasa dia keluarkan.

"Aku hanya tahu… hari ini pasti datang. Tentu saja aku tahu."

Sieg menyadari Karna menggertakkan giginya. Tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar memberi tanda untuk Sieg melepas tangan Karna lalu mundur dari posisinya.

"Setiap melihatmu yang perlahan tapi pasti terus menjauh, aku selalu berpikir… kenapa dulu aku menemuimu? Kenapa dulu aku mengajakmu untuk tinggal bersamaku? Lalu pertanyaan yang paling bodoh, kenapa aku tidak bisa menolakmu?"

Dengan tangannya yang telah bebas, Karna menutup kedua matanya dan menunduk semakin dalam.

"Apakah karena kau mirip dengan Siegfried? Apakah karena aku ingin merasakan waktu yang hilang setelah aku dan Siegfried memutuskan untuk berpisah? Aku terus memikirkan ini semua sampai akhirnya aku menyerah mendapatkan jawaban."

Sieg hanya bisa diam. Karna yang selalu mengunci mulutnya kini terus berbicara dan dia akan mendengarkannya dari awal hingga akhir.

"Ya. Aku menyerah sampai aku lupa bahwa kau juga akan meninggalkanku seperti Siegfried… suatu hari nanti."

Kali ini Sieg mengepal tangannya sendiri dengan erat.

"Benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana bisa aku mengulang kesalahan yang sama?" Mendongakkan kepalanya, Karna menunjukkan senyuman teduhnya seperti biasa. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia berkata, "Maaf, kau jadi harus mendengar semua ini. Tenang saja, kau bisa pergi seka—"

_**PLAK** _

Karna meringis kesakitan ketika Sieg menangkup wajahnya dengan keras. Saat dia membuka matanya lagi, dia bisa melihat wajah Sieg yang sangat dekat hingga ujung hidung mereka bertemu.

"Sieg—"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH JUJUR!?" teriakan Sieg yang tiba-tiba itu membuat suara Karna tercekat, "KAU SELALU SEPERTI INI. MENDAHULUKAN KEBAHAGIAAN ORANG LAIN DARIPADA DIRIMU SENDIRI. KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERHATIKANMU? DASAR BODOH!"

Terpaku, kedua iris biru keabuan milik Karna mulai membulat, "...Eh?"

"Aku sudah lama menduganya tapi... kau memang terlalu baik, Karna," Sieg mempertemukan dahi mereka. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan terus berbicara, "tidak ada yang selalu salah di dunia ini. Apa maumu? Katakan dengan jujur padaku. Lepaskan seluruh frustasimu padaku, aku akan menerimanya seorang diri tanpa memberikannya kepada siapapun."

Dan kata-kata ini sukses membuat kedua mata Karna bergetar pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Karna." Dengan senyum yang masih bergetar, Sieg mengusap pipi yang terasa lembut di tangannya itu, "Selalu. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu. Sejak kau menggapai tanganku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Karena itu, jangan khawatir..."

Karna tidak ingat lagi apa yang terjadi. Detik berikutnya, dia bisa merasakan bibir bawahnya tergigit dan ada sesuatu yang basah di pipinya.

"...apapun keinginanmu, aku tidak akan pernah membencimu."

Tertawa kecil, Sieg menarik Karna ke dalam pelukannya, "Maaf saja, aku bukan ayah yang bisa seenaknya meninggalkanmu tanpa mengerti keinginanmu yang sesungguhnya." Membuka sedikit kedua matanya, Sieg berbisik pelan—tak peduli Karna akan mendengarnya atau tidak, "Setelah meninggalkan pria baik sepertimu, dia juga meninggalkan anaknya dengan mantan kekasihnya..."

Sieg tersenyum penuh arti.

"...benar-benar pria yang merepotkan ya... ayahku itu."

Di saat yang sama, Karna dapat mendengar suara yang sudah lama sekali dia dengar dulu...

" _Kau yakin aku boleh pergi?"_

Iris biru langit Karna membulat sempurna dan bergetar.

" _Karna, jika itu memang keinginanmu, aku akan menikah dengan wanita itu. Tapi jika tidak—"_

" _Aku tidak apa-apa, Siegfried. Lagipula, pada akhirnya kita semua memang harus memiliki kehidupan yang normal."_

" _Karna—"_

" _Hubungan kita sudah selesai di sini, pergilah sekarang. Itulah keinginanku... Siegfried."_

Saat membuka mulutnya, tidak ada suara Karna yang keluar. Suara isakan yang tercekat mengiringi gerakan tangan Karna yang mulai meraih baju Sieg di depannya.

Bolehkah dia mengatakannya?

"Keinginan...ku..."

Sieg hanya mengangguk dan tangan Karna menarik baju Sieg semakin kuat.

"...jangan... pergi... Sieg."

Membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, Karna berteriak tanpa suara. Sieg memeluk Karna yang kehilangan pengendalian dirinya itu semakin kuat. Memastikan padanya bahwa di sini ada orang yang tidak akan melepaskannya apapun yang terjadi. Ada orang yang akan selalu berada di sisi Karna apapun yang terjadi.

Walau sayangnya, bukan sekarang.

Tetap saja seperti yang Sieg katakan sebelumnya, untuk sekarang apapun yang dia minta, Sieg tidak akan bisa mengabulkannya. Bisa jadi hanya sementara... namun bisa juga menjadi selamanya. Seperti Siegfried.

Dan Karna tidak mau hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Jangan pergi..." terus mengisak, suaranya menggema di udara bagaikan kaset yang rusak, "...Sieg, tetaplah di sini."

Dalam diam, Sieg terus menundukkan kepalanya sehingga Karna bisa lebih leluasa meneriakkan isi hatinya. Sieg tahu Karna adalah seseorang yang sangat berpendirian tinggi, dia tidak akan membiarkan Karna merasa semakin terpuruk saat sisi lemahnya ini telihat oleh orang lain, oleh karena itu Sieg menundukkan tatapannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menenggelamkan hidungnya pada tengkuk Karna, menghirup dalam-dalam bau khas damai milik pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepadaku."

Tanpa ada yang melihat, Sieg tersenyum kecil dan meremas rambut Karna yang bisa dicapainya.

"Tapi—"

Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkannya.

"—maafkan aku, Karna."

Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Tiga tahun berlalu bagaikan kedipan mata.

Bagi sebagian orang, pergantian waktu ini terasa sangat lambat. Tapi untuk sebagiannya lagi, pergantian waktu ini terlalu cepat. Banyak yang dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat namun ada juga yang tidak ingin maju begitu saja sehingga mereka tetap di tempat, atau bahkan menoleh ke belakang.

Tapi, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa kembali.

Seseorang yang terus mengucapkan kata-kata puitis itu di dalam kepalanya adalah bukti bahwa dia benar-benar jujur dan manusiawi. Sebagai manusia, dia ingin berharap. Namun tentu saja dia tahu batas mana yang bisa dilewatinya sebagai manusia dan mana yang tidak. Kalaupun ada hukuman karena telah melewati batas, mungkin dia akan menerimanya...

...jika itu adalah bayaran yang cukup untuknya merasakan kebahagiaan meski hanya sesaat.

Rasa dingin yang cukup menyengat dari ujung hidungnya membuatnya tersadar. Pria berambut putih itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya. Membuat uap berkumpul di depan mulut, membentuk kepalan asap putih di udara.

"Salju..." bisiknya menanggapi fenomena alam yang akan datang di akhir tahun ini. Kulit dan rambut putihnya membuat sosoknya membaur dengan salju-salju yang perlahan tapi pasti turun semakin banyak. Hanya syal merah di lehernya dan  _long coat_ berwarna biru dongker yang membuatnya masih terlihat di pinggir jalan seperti ini.

Mungkin dia akan terus memperhatikan salju-salju ini seandainya Hpnya tidak berdering. Dengan jumlah gerakan yang minim, dia mengambil Hp dari dalam saku jaketnya. Uap dingin di depan mulutnya sama sekali tidak membeku ketika dia tertegun melihat nama di layar Hpnya tersebut.

Tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis hingga nyaris tidak kelihatan—pria bernama Karna itu mengangkat teleponnya, "Ya?"

" _Hm? Kenapa dingin sekali? Kau tidak terpengaruh dengan salju, 'kan?"_

"Hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab Karna langsung dengan tenang. Dia membuka tangannya dan memperhatikan salju yang jatuh ke atas tangannya lalu mencair perlahan tapi pasti, "Ada apa? Biasanya kau hanya meneleponku seminggu sampai sebulan sekali. Tapi sekarang sudah telepon ketigamu di minggu ini." Ucap Karna  _to the point_ seperti biasa.

Yang di seberang telepon tertawa kecil. Dia tidak ambil pusing dengan kata-kata Karna yang mungkin merupakan sindiran atau hanya sekedar mengatakan fakta.

" _Kau masih tidak berubah. Aku tidak tahu harus lega atau kecewa._ _"_

"Kau bisa merasakan keduanya, bukan masalah bagiku," Karna mengepal tangannya sebelum menurunkan kembali ke sisi tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas untuk mengurangi rasa dingin, "lagipula apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak bisa melihatmu dari sini." Ucapnya tanpa perubahan nada sedikitpun.

Namun kata-kata ini entah kenapa seperti bumerang yang menekan mereka berdua pada titik yang sama. Lawan bicaranya terdiam di seberang sana, begitu pula Karna yang telah membuka kedua matanya dan menatap jalanan di depannya. Tanpa berpikir untuk merasa bersalah, Karna mulai mengambil langkah dan berjalan di jalurnya.

" _Kau tahu… aku baru saja pulang dari makam ayah dan ibu."_

Pemberitahuan ini membuat langkah Karna sedikit tersendat.

" _Mungkin hanya harapanku saja, tapi aku selalu merasa mereka tersenyum melihat aku yang sekarang."_ Dari suara di sekitar pria itu, Karna bisa menebak lawan bicaranya baru saja berdiri dari posisi duduknya,  _"Dan tentu saja, aku tidak akan pernah lupa menyebut namamu di depan mereka. Tapi mungkin, setelah itu mereka akan memarahiku habis-habisan begitu tahu apa yang kulakukan padamu di masa lalu."_

Masih berbicara, Karna terus diam membiarkan orang itu melanjutkan,  _"Karna, menurutku… sudah waktunya kita pergi bersama ke makam mereka. Bagaimana?"_

Karna sudah menduga ini akan datang, dia memejamkan kedua matanya lagi, "Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku—"

" _Aku tid_ _ak_ _pernah_ _memintamu melupakan ayah. Tapi aku ingin kau merelakan kepergiannya dan memaafkan dirimu sendiri."_  Kata-katanya membuat Karna mengernyitkan kedua alisnya,  _"Mungkin bagimu, aku hanya pengganti ayah. Tapi—"_

"Tidak." Karna langsung memotong dan menggeleng pelan, "Siegfried... ya, aku memang merindukannya. Tapi, aku sudah merelakannya sejak dulu sekali."

Mendongakkan kepalanya, pria berambut putih itu melihat keping-keping salju yang jatuh dari langit biru di atas sana.

Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang yang selalu aku tunggu hanya kau, Sieg."

Yang di seberang telepon mungkin terlalu terkejut untuk berbicara. Entah bagaimana wajahnya sekarang, Karna tidak tahu lagi. Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat seorang laki-laki dewasa berubah… baik dari sifat dan penampilan.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal itu, Karna baru teringat lagi, "Tunggu dulu. Kau mengajakku pergi ke makam orang tuamu padahal kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kau harus memperhatikan kuliahmu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang seolah mengatakan, 'apa otakmu baik-baik saja?'.

Awalnya masih tidak ada jawaban dan di saat yang sama, Karna sudah kembali berjalan. Tujuannya saat ini adalah rumahnya setelah dia membeli buku di toko lalu membacanya sendirian di kafe. Hanya sekedar mengisi waktu luang selama libur. Lagipula di luar seperti ini masih jauh lebih baik daripada di rumah yang sepi.

Meskipun pada akhirnya kesendirian yang dia rasakan sama saja, tapi setidaknya dia masih dapat mendengar suara-suara orang di sekitarnya yang dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pikiran negatif yang belakangan ini kembali menyerangnya.

Aah.

Sampai kapan dia harus begini?

" _Kau masih bertanya?"_

Karna tidak memperkirakan balasan ini. Dia langsung berhenti dan melirik Hp di dekat telinganya.

"…Apa maksudmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban secara langsung. Karna masih berdiri di posisinya, membiarkan orang-orang lewat di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Pikirannya hanya fokus pada satu hal.

Terlalu fokus… hingga dia tidak menyadari seseorang melangkah ke arahnya.

" _Tentu saja karena aku ingin memberitahu ayah dan ibuku di alam sana…"_

Entah kenapa suara di Hp-nya terdengar semakin jelas. Atau mungkin Karna merasa suara itu terus mendekat.

Hingga akhirnya dia menahan napas saat menyadari sesuatu.

"… _bahwa aku sudah bisa hidup bersama dengan pria yang kucintai."_

Karna berhenti menatap jalan di depannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, pandangannya bergerak ke atas saat melihat sepatu  _sneaker_ yang dikenalnya. Karna mulai membuka mulutnya dan terus mendongakkan kepalanya.

Lalu dia di sana. Laki-laki yang terakhir Karna lihat masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu kini berdiri dengan  _long coat_ yang dikenakannya beserta  _gym bag_ yang dibawanya di bahu kirinya.

Pria berambut cokelat itu menunjukkan senyumannya yang sudah lama tidak Karna lihat. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya lalu mematikan Hp yang sebelumnya berada di dekat telinganya.

"Lama tidak melihatmu, kau benar-benar tidak berubah." Pria yang semakin mirip dengan ayah kandungnya tersebut memasukkan benda elektronik miliknya ke dalam saku dan terus berbicara, "Aku hampir saja langsung ke rumah sampai aku melihatmu duduk sendirian di kafe, jadi aku berhenti dan menunggu di sini. Kuharap kau tidak—"

Namun Sieg tidak bisa berhenti melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Karna langsung berlari dan memeluknya. Dia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas dada Sieg dan kedua tangannya meraih bagian belakang jaket Sieg dan mencengkeramnya kuat seolah tidak mau melepasnya. Sieg sempat terkejut dan kedua matanya mengedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Karna.

"…Aku pulang."

Tubuh Karna yang bergetar membuat Sieg memeluknya semakin erat. Tidak peduli meski mereka jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di distrik perbelanjaan ini.

Mereka terus berpelukan dalam hening sampai Karna akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya karena membutuhkan oksigen. Kesempatan ini tidak disia-siakan oleh Sieg yang langsung menangkap wajahnya agar tidak bersembunyi lagi. Tubuhnya yang sudah lebih tinggi membuat Sieg harus menuntun kepala Karna untuk mendongak saat melihatnya.

Kedua alis yang bertaut dengan kedua pipi yang memerah karena menahan tangis itu… benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Sulit rasanya mengingat bahwa iris biru yang sangat bening bagaikan kristal rapuh itu pernah menyelamatkannya beberapa tahun silam.

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan kembali, 'kan?" benar-benar seperti di dunia mereka sendiri, Sieg mendekatkan ujung hidung mereka dan memiringkan kepalanya, "Jadi, jangan menangis…" bisiknya dan terus menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka.

Sebelum bibir mereka bertemu, Karna bisa merasakan air matanya nyaris jatuh sebelum dia dengan cepat menutup matanya lagi. Tangannya meraih  _long coat_ yang Sieg kenakan dan meremasnya kuat. Dia ikut memiringkan kepalanya dan menyambut bibir Sieg ke dalam penyatuan lembut yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan.

Ya. Mungkin Karna tidak akan pernah mengakuinya.

"Bodoh…"

Karena kedua mata berwarna merah penuh misteri milik anak yang dulu pernah diselamatkannya—

"…siapa yang menangis?"

—kini berhasil menarik seorang pria dari dasar jurang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Road going home is dark and alone** _

_**But I'll make it out alive somehow** _

_**You're moving on to far and beyond** _

_**While I'm standing left behind** _

_**.** _

_**I'm on my own, aren't I?** _

_**Eyes getting wet, don't be upset** _

_**But my heart really wants to cry** _

_**.** _

_**Don't go away… yet** _

_\- JubyPhonic (Ikanaide [English Version])_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN** _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> AKHIRNYA SELESAI WOHOOO 16K WORDS BANZAIIII! #WOY
> 
> Gak ada yang bisa saya katakan selain Yamyow menyukai fanfic ini, begitu pula para readers yang (kuat) membaca wkwkwkwk. Maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada dan terima kasih atas segala bentuk penghargaannya hahaha!
> 
> Mind to review, please? Thanks before :D


End file.
